


Alfa a omega

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse, tutorial
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Sherlock je alfa, John omega a trochu se mu předběhne heat, aneb tutoriál pro Omegaverse AU.Tenhle příběh funguje spíš jako úvod do světa OmegaVerse, kde jsou pod příběhem vysvětlovány pojmy týkající se tohodle AU. Takže pokud se nebojíte a chcete zjistit něco nového, směle do toho.Veškeré komenty a poznámky vítány...





	1. Neděle

**Author's Note:**

> Upozornění na začátek, tohle je OmegaVerse a k tomu patří i pojmy jako alfa – beta – omega, dom – sub, bond (tady pouto, spojení), heat (ve významu hárání, říje), scenting (pachové značky) nebo m-preg (mužské těhotenství), i když ne všechny se musí vyskytnout v tomto konkrétním příběhu. Pokud nevíte, co ty výrazy znamenají, najděte si to na internetu, i když tady se to bude v podstatě taky rozebírat. Některé výrazy nechávám v angličtině, protože mi jejich překlady příjdou kostrbaté. Tenhle příběh je vlastně jedna z mých vlastních verzí toho, jak by mohl fungovat svět, kde jsou alfy a omegy, ovšem není to šmírák pro všechny mé OmegaVerse příběhy a už vůbec ne pro cizí příběhy. Každý si ty příběhy upravuje podle sebe a to včetně mě. Dá se říct, že každý omegaverse je unikátní, ale některé věci mají společné všechny a to tu teď budeme probírat.
> 
> Jinak. Pokud byste během čtení poznámek došli k názoru, že OmegaVerse je porno pro úchyláky, dovolte mi něco podotknout. S většinou fanfictionů máte pravdu, ovšem existují i tací, kteří kolem základního tématu vystaví i příběh a stvoří si celý svět a nepíší jen o tom, jak si to dva čí více rozdávají. Nechci machrovat, ale já se řadím spíš do té druhé skupiny, i když mi příběhy první skupiny autorů většinou nevadí. Ale OmegaVerse se mi líbí i pro vztahy a čeština mi na popis sexuálních scén příjde trapná, takže moje OmegaVerse je o příběhu, ne o sexu. No ale zkuste si dočíst tenhle příběh, protože je za prvé docela neviný a za druhé se z poznámek o OmegaVerse dovíte víc a budete mít aspoň důvod ho mít v oblibě nebo ho nesnášet. Vlastně je to psané hlavně kvůli těm poznámkám tak nečekejte žádné drámo.
> 
> Jinak, tohle bylo již před dávnými časy zveřejněno na ff.net, takže se dá předpokládat, ža tahle verze bude trochu podrobnější, bo moje znalosti jsou o něco rozsáhlejší.

_Tenhle příběh funguje trochu jako slovníček nebo základní lekce do světa OmegaVerse. Na konci každé kapitoly se pokusím osvětlit to, co se v ní bude probírat. Pokud by přece jen něco nedávalo smysl nebo bylo matoucí, počkejte si na další kapitoly, nebo piště dotazy do komentů. Pokud nebudou anonymní, odpovím._

_Normální písmo=příběh, kurzíva=vysvětlivky  
_

* * *

Sherlock se nespokojeně podívá po svém spolubydlícím, který si v kuchyni připravuje snídani. Už od včerejška je s Johnem něco divného. Doktor je kvůli něčemu nejistý, a i když Sherlock zatím neví, proč je nervózní, je si jistý, že je tu ještě něco jiného, co je špatně.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Sherlock prudce, když si John chce se svou snídaní sednout ke stolu v obýváku.

Skoro vyštěknutý dotaz doktora vylekal tak, že málem pustil svou snídani na zem.

„Cože?" zeptá se John a sedne si.

„Něco je jinak. Co?" zeptá se Sherlock a podezíravě se na Johna dívá.

Watson se nervózně ošije a trochu zčervená. Na chvilku jen mlčí a hledá správná slova, než promluví.

„Nic se neděje. Jen mi brzy začne heat, takže během dneška nebo zítřka odjedu k Harry. Je to sice trochu dřív, než s čím jsem počítal, ale měla by mě čekat," řekne John pečlivě neutrálním tónem.

Sherlock o těchhle věcech odmítá i mluvit. Je sice alfa, ale hned na začátku společného bydlení Johnovi na rovinu řekl, že ho nezajímá nic ohledně jeho cyklu, nemá zájem o žádnou omegu, betu ani alfu a byl by rád, kdyby ho John s něčím takovým neobtěžoval.

Proto jednou za čtvrt roku John odjíždí na týden ke své sestře, aby se tam schoval před alfami a světem celkově, a aby neobtěžoval svého spolubydlícího.

Sherlock si jen pohrdavě odfrkne a protočí oči.

„Zbytečné zdržování," zamumle si Sherlock pod nosem, ale tak, aby John dobře slyšel.

„Nechápu proč. Vyšetřovat umíš velice dobře i bez mé společnosti," prohodí doktor klidně a obrátí se ke své snídani.

„Potřebuju asistenta," hádá se Sherlock.

„Ne, ty potřebuješ publikum," upozorní ho John, aniž by se na detektiva podíval. Odpovědí mu je uražené odfrknutí, které mu vyvolá drobný úsměv na tváři.

\- - o - -

Den na Baker Street byl úděsný.

Je neděle, takže John nemusel jít do práce. Sherlock neměl žádný případ, takže celý den pobíhal po bytě, střídavě se rozkřikoval, že se nudí, loudil cigarety, rozharoval knihy a spisy nebo se pokoušel ukrást Johnovi pistol. Byl přesvědčený, že vedle usměvavého obličeje nad gaučem musí být i jeden naštvaný. Navíc měl Sherlock docela hádavou a vzteklou náladu, což si John vysvětloval nedostatkem případů. Doopravdy ovšem detektiva rozptaloval právě doktor. Obvykle si toho nevšímal, protože bylo vždy, co dělat, ale dnes pro nedostatek jiného, se jeho pozornost zaměřovala na Johna. Nebo spíš na jeho pach.

Sherlock ví velice dobře, jak jde John cítit. Krom výrazného pachu omegy z něj jde vždy cítit černý čaj, skořice a něco, co Sherlockovi připomíná sluncem rozpálený písek. To je Johnův obvyklý odér, ale ten se teď mění, lehce sládne a stává se výraznějším, aby k němu nalákal potenciální alfu, se kterou by pak omega, tedy John, mohl strávit heat a popřípadě se s ní i spojit ve svazek.

„Já chci případ!" rozkřikne se Sherlock a vyskočí ze svého křesla. Potřebuje něco dělat! Potřebuje zabavit svůj mozek! Potřebuje cokoliv, co mu odvede myšlenky od Johna!

Jako v odpověď na Sherlockovo zvolání se ozve bouchnutí hlavního vchodu a dupot na schodech, které někdo bere po dvou, aby byl nahoře rychleji. Vzápětí se otevřou dveře a do bytu vejde lehce zadýchaný DI Lestrade.

„Koukám, že jdu akorát včas," usoudí Lestrade, když uvidí stav obývacího pokoje.

„Prosím, řekni, že máš případ," obrátí se na něj John se skoro zoufalým výrazem.

„Samozřejmě, že má případ, jen se na něj podívej, jak spěchá!" rozkřikne se Sherlock netrpělivě a mávne rukou směrem k detektivovi.

„Já případ nemám. Spěchám na tiskovku, co mám mít v osm," řekne Greg. „Ale jeden můj nový kolega má vraždu a potřeboval by pomoc."

„Adresa?" zeptá se Sherlock ostře.

„Sherlocku, vím, že nemá cenu spoléhat na tvé slušné vychování," obrátí se Greg na Holmese s vážným výrazem ve tváři. „Ale Gregson je u nás nový a bylo by fajn, kdybys ho moc nezdeptal. Potřebujeme, aby tady zůstal, je to jasný?"

Sherlock jen protočí oči a mávne rukou.

„Kde je ta vražda?" zeptá se znovu.

„Já na něj dám pozor," obrátí se John na Grega. „Jenom mu, prosím, dej něco na práci."

„No tak jo," povzdechne si Lestrade a zkontroluje si čas na hodinkách. „Stejně nemám čas se s váma hádat."

* * *

_Alfa – beta – omega : Jedná se o tzv. sekundární pohlaví. Teda jasně, že tady jsou všichni chlapy nebo ženské, ale navíc je tu i tohle dělení a dá se říct, že je i podstatnější pro párování osob. Chlap i ženská můžou být alfa, beta nebo omega a jejich četnost záleží na autorovi fanfictionu. V každém fanfictionu je rozšíření a veřejné povědomí o sekundárním pohlaví různé. Tj. někde jsou alfy a omegy normální součástí světa, někde jsou skoro šikanovaná menšina a někde jsou taková vzácnost, že se o nich ani neví. Vše záleží na autorovi.  
_

_Většinou to bývá, že si alfa může začít jen s omegou nebo betou a podobné je to i u omeg – randí s alfama nebo betama. Pokud už se někde vyskytuje vztah alfa-alfa nebo omega-omega je obvykle považovaný za podivný a nepřirozený. Prostě ekvivalent toho, jak před sto lety a bohužel někdy i dnes lidi brali homosexualitu. Svým způsobem to i homosexualita je._

_Ve většině fanfictionech bývá, že pro každou alfu je někde dokonalý protějšek ve formě omegy a ti dva by spolu tvořili pár snů. Taky je to k sobě neodolatelně táhne a většinou se poznají na první pohled nebo čuchnutí. V jiných fanfic tomu říkají soulmate alias druhá půlka duše. Ovšem spousta OmegaVerse mívá jen minimum citů a jde jim jen o samotný sex. Tohle se dá totiž dobře použít jako porno, ovšem ne pro slabě povahy._

_Na to, že si OmegaVerse bere nejvíc ze světa vlčích smeček a psů, tak se moc neřídí tím, jak tyhle skupiny fungují. Už jen to označení alfa a omega jejich zařazení v příbězích je hodně odlišné od řazení ve smečkách. Stejně tak bety bývají různé charakteristiky, málokdy shodné s betami z vlčích smeček. Hodně to je asi o tom, že autoři neví moc o životě ve smečkách, anebo je to ani nezajímá a píší si dle svého. Proto jen v malém množství příběhů najdete alfu, která si staví svou smečku. Většinou jde o sólisty a samotné páry hlavních hrdinů. Také chování vlků ne vždy odpovídá chování postav se sekundárním pohlavím. Někdy naštěstí, protože aspoň není nutné sledovat postavu, jak občůrává poraženého soka nebo něco podobného. Ale máte tu běžně, že submisivní postava ukazuje krk (slabinu) dominantnější osobě nebo že se odmítají dívat do očí.  
_

_Alfa: Dominantní, sebevědomá, vůdčí osobnost, která si máloco nechá líbit, chce mít navrch. Alfy chrání své území (dům, pracoviště, zájmy, rodinu, přátele, důležité věci) a jsou pro ně schopné hodně obětovat. Na druhou stranu mohou být sobecké, panovačné, majetnické, násilnické, kruté, sebestředné a bezohledné. Alfy snadno mění nálady a nerady prohrávají. Zato rády bojují a riskují. Vemte si stereotypy o tom, jak má být pořádný chlap a máte alfu. Pokud nejde o příběh, kde tahle příslušnost je "špatná" nebo skoro neexistující, pak jsou alfy vždy ti, co jsou v čele a ve vedoucích pozicích, protože patriarchát je věc. (Jsem si na 99,9% jistá, že jsem nečetla ani jedno fic, kde by v omegaverse šéfoval matriarchát a tudíž omegy...)  
_

_Anatomie. Alfa muž vypadá normálně jako běžný exemplář muže, akorát možná trochu víc testosterovnu. Alfa žena vypadá stejně jako žena, akorát víc testosteronu. Každá alfa dokáže oplodnit omegu. A ženu. Proto každá alfa musí mít penis. Na googlu nejspíš budou nějaké nákresy, pokud budete hledat. Omega je tam určitě. Asi takhle. Vím plno detailních fanfic o páru alfa-omega, kdy jsou oba muži a pár těch, kdy je omega žena, ale žádné, kde je alfa žena. Ty jsou většinou zmíněné okrajově. Řekla bych, že důvod číslo jedna je, že si nikdo není stopro jistý, jak tyhle věci vůbec fungují. Jedna z možností, jak může být žena alfou a pořád být žena, je že její penis je zasunovací. Zní dovně, co? Ale z biologie někteří z vás možná vědí, že penis je jen přerostlý (a divně rostlý) klitoris, takže tahle verze čistě teoreticky může být. V 90% případů platí, že alfa může oplodnit, ale ne otěhotnět. Těch zbylých deset procent je pro alfy-ženy, kterým dá otěhotnění a donošení dítěte hodně práce a námahy. Další specifikum anatomie alfy je knot, v překladu asi uzel. (Ne vážně, nikdy jsem si nevyhledala popis anatomie psovitých šelem, nevým oficiální český výraz.) V podstatě - mnoho šelem, aby zajistily větší šanci vzniku potomstva, mají různé anatomické vychytávky. Například kocouři mají na penisu ostré ...háčky?, které se během sexu vysunou, aby zajistili, že jim kočka jen tak nezdrhne a že její tělo vyprodukuje víc vajíček a tím pádem bude víc koťat. Šelmy psovité oproti tomu mají na kořenu penisu onen zmíněný uzel, který během sexu nabobtná tak, že se zasekne uvnitř feny, čímž zajistí větší šance na oplodnění a zachování rodu. A právě tenhle uzel je přisuzován i alfám. Někdy je během každého sexu, někdy jen během heatu/rutu (viz dole)._

_Omega : Tichá, submisivnější osobnost, rodič, ten, co na svět přivádí potomstvo, opak alfy. Může se jevit jako slaboch a nicka díky tomu, že si často nechává od alfy poroučet, ale pro své potomstvo a rodinu dokáží bojovat. Vyjímkou ovšem nejsou omegy, co se odmítají podrobovat a jsou velice samostatné. Vemte si všechny stereotypy o tom, jaké jsou/mají být ženské a máte omegu. V příbězích mají omegy často menší práva než alfy nebo jsou podceňovány, prostě patriarchát, kdy alfy všechno můžou a omegy za všechno můžou. Prostě jak to funguje teď mezi muži a ženami. V mnoha fic je to vyhraněno až do stavu zotročování omeg, které patří svojí alfě - nejdřív otci, později tomu, kdo si je vezme/koupí.  
_

_V normální smečce a la vlci bývá omega otloukánek a stress relief (věc na odreagování) pro smečku a je nejnižší z nejnižších, se kterým si každý může dělat, co chce. V omega verse bývá omega v 99% případů to, co by ve smečce byla samice z alfa páru, tedy partner Alfy, rodič dětí pro smečku. Takže i když je tohle verze dost inspirováné (zkreslenými představami o) vlcích a životu ve smečce, názvosloví je špatně.  
_

_Anatomie. V podstatě každé fic vám řekne, že omega je drobnější, křehčí (a hezčí) než alfa. (Zase stereotyp ženy vůči muži.) Hlavní důvod, proč je omega speciální, je nejen jejich cyklus (viz později), ale i schopnost otěhotnět. I běžné ženy (ať ve verzi beta nebo obyč) můžou v těchto fic otěhotnět, ale omegy jsou plodnější. Ať už je omega muž nebo žena, oba můžou otěhotnět. U žen nejde o žádnou změnu v anatomii. U mužů ano. Nákresy anatomie jdou snadno najít na googlu. V podstatě jsou dvě verze. Buď má muž mezi varlaty a konenčíkem další otvor alias vaginu, nebo nemá konečník, ale kloaku, což znamená dva v jednom. Taky v 90% případů platí, že omega otěhotní, ale neoplodní. V některých verzích omegy-muži ani nemají varlata, v jiných verzích je mají, ale nejsou schopní vyprodukovat spermie. Ve zbylých procentech případů je omega-muž schopný zplodit dítě, ale dá to práci._

_Beta : Jsou dvě verze příběhů. V jedné verzi jsou bety v podstatě normální lidi jako my. Ve druhé verzi existují lidi s příslušností (alfa-beta-omega) a normální lidi (to, co potkáváte na ulici). V těchto případech bývá chování těch s příslušností často srovnatelné s chováním smečky (závisí na znalostech autora o tomto), kdy alfy šéfují a bety dělají hlavní masu smečky, ochránce, lovce atd. Ovšem vždy jsou bety ti méně hormonálně labilní.  
_

_Anatomie je stejná jako u běžných exemplářů lidí._

_Heat a jeho cyklus : Slovíčko heat má plno významů. V tomhle případě se dají pro překad použít slova jako říje, mrouskání nebo hárání. To zní blbě, takže to slovo nerada překládám a používám slovo heat. _

_Omegy mají menstruační cyklus stejně jako ženy, ovšem tam, kde ženy mívají ovulaci (ideální doba k početí), omegy mají heat. Nejen ideální doba k početí, ale také období sexuální nadrženosti, horšího sebeovládání vůči alfám, hlavně vůči alfě, která patří k omeze, self-lubricating (překlad samolubrikování - ženská zvlhne, z některých omeg lubrikant přímo odkapává), tělesné změny z důvodu šílících hormonů (nejen co se týče připravenosti k sexu a početí, omega má i zvýšenou teplotu, změnu pachu, slabý třes, někdy jsou slabější vůči alfám, hůře ovládají své chování a tak podobně) a často je to také období několik dní trvajícího sexu, kdy se neustále střídají chvíle nadrženosti a sexu s chvilkami odpočinku sotva na vydechnutí. Přesnější informace jako délka cyklu, délka a intenzita heatu, přítomnost self-lubricatingu atd. dle autora. U některých se souloží i týden v kuse, u jiných dva dny, někde trvá cyklus co půl roku, jinde co měsíc. U některých během heatu omega potřebuje alfu nebo jí hrábne, jindy jen bývá v bolestech, skoro nikdy and tím nemávne rukou.  
_

_Nikdy nikde v žádným fic neměla omega mestruaci. Fakt. Nevím, jestli je to tím, že je všem blbý o tom psát, protože normální biologické funkce ženského těla jsou tabu mluvit na veřejnosti, co kdyby to poškodilo jemný sluch těch okolo (hlavně chlapů), anebo je to tím, že nikoho ani nenapadlo, že když je ovulace, že musí být i menstruace. Jak jsem řekla, většina fic je o ovulaci a co se během ní děje._

_V některých fanfictionech dokáží omegy během heatu normálně fungovat mezi lidmi. Ve většině fanfictionech by omega dokázala během té doby fungovat bez potíží, ale alfy, které z nich heat cítí, se ovládat nedokáží a ve velké části fanfictionů jsou obě skupiny příliš nadržené, aby mohly na veřejnost. Omega doslova škemrá o tom, aby se s ní alfa vyspala a alfa je ochotná se probít zdí, aby se k omeze dostala. Hádejte, o čem pak ty příběhy jsou. Pokud je to ovšem verze dvě (omega se umí ovládat během heatu, ale alfa ne), pak to obvykle končí tím, že alfy omegu napadnou a znásilní a pak se vymlouvají na všechny ty hovadiny, které při argumentech používají násilníci normálně - může si za to sama, nemá chodit ven takhle oblečená, v takovém stavu, v takovou dobu. A jako ve většině případu z reality to hajzlovi projde, protože patriarchát.  
_

_Rut : Opak heatu nebo bych spíš měla říct alfa verze heatu. Fena hárá, jak se říká tomu, když psovi šibe z nadrženosti? Můj slovníček češtiny momentálně zklamal, takže vám neřeknu pojem. Tohle se objevuje z bídou v půlce fic. Někdy jde o přirozený cyklus alfy, většinou sladěný s cyklem jejich omegy, někdy jde o situaci, která nastane jen u dluhodobě svobodných alf nebo těch s celibátem. Jako u heatu, i tady jde o situaci, kdy se hormony zblázní a způsobují zvýšenou teplotu, sexuální nadrženost, horší sebeovládání, změny pachum vyšší agresivita atd. Pokud jde o pravidelný cyklus, pomůže buď sex nebo léky nebo trpělivost. Pokud jde o něco z důvodu celibátu, pomůže sex nebo hormonální léčba. Ale zase, nen každý omegaverse vesmír vůbec vede pharmacii specializovanou pro alfy či omegy._

_Bond/svazek/spojení/pouto : Jedná se o hypoteticky neporušitelné pouto mezi alfou a omegou. Hodně romantizováno. Většinou pouze mezi alfou a omegou, víc dle autora. Bond bývá zprostředkován kousnutím obvykle do krku nebo ramene nebo do prostoru mezi nimi. Tj. alfa během společně stráveného heatu kousne omegu, čímž vytvoří jizvu/značku, která omegu uznačuje za její. V některých případech je nutné, by i omega kousla alfu, ale tahle rovnoprávnost mezi pohlavími není moc častá. Většinou je bond dobrovolný, ale může být i vnucený násilím. Výhodou je, že takový bond se dá snadněji zlomit._

_Důvod, proč se kousá do krku. Žlázy. Myšleno pachové nebo tzv bonding. Jejich narušení (kousnutí skrz) vyvolá chemickou reakci mezi sekrecí ze žláz a slinami a tím se změní hormonální reakce těla (nebo jak to mám říct). Tato reakce překlikne něco v mozku omegy (a alfy), takže ta teď bude reagovat hlavně na svou alfu, bude imunnější vůči cizím atd. Dá se toho snadno zneužít, kdy alfa díky tomuto překliknutí může svou omegu až zotročit, ať už vědomě nebo ne._

_V některých příbězích je bond na věky věků, a když jeden z partnerů zemře, druhý o moc dýl nevydrží. Někde mají, že alfa je po úmrtí partnera jen v šoku, zato omega že zemře, ale jako obvykle záleží na autorovi. Jindy se bond dá zrušit podobně jako rozvod, i když rozpad bondu je nepříjemnější. Sposta citových traumat, ohomronální disbaůance těla, deprese apod. V některých příbězích stačí jedno kousnutí až do smrti, v jiných se musí pravidelně obnovovat, ideálně při každém heatu._

_Někdy bond u omegy trochu změní pach, takže i ostatní poznají, že je zadaná, popř. s kým má bond._

_Někde existuje i pre-bond, tedy něco jako zásnuby. Označení, které neproběhlo během heatu. Nějde jde jen o značku napůl protiprávní, jinde jde o organizované zásnuby, něco jako domluvený sňatek a pre-bond je pojistka, někde tohle není vůbec. Ekvivalentem pre-bondu je scenting (bude vysvětleno později)._

_Pach/čich : Protože je anatomi a chování během heatu více méně inspirováno přírodou, pochytili alfy a omegy i pár dalších věcí od zvířátek. Tak třeba mají velice jemný čich a také specifický pach. Z vašeho pachu/odéru poznají vaši hormonální situaci, ale taky emoce a podobně. Vše, co se říká že vlk či pes pozná po čichu, to by měli poznat i oni. Beta je obvykle pachově nevýrazná a čich má na normální lidské úrovni, anebo při verzi beta nerovná se obyč lidi, má nevýrazný pach, ale dobrý čich. Alfy a omegy dokáží podle pachu poznat svůj dokonalý protějšek (obvykle jim protějšek voní takovým stylem, že nad ním skoro slintají - další srovnání s háráním), poznají nálady ostatních, jejich sekundární pohlaví, fázi cyklu u omegy (čím blíž k heatu, tím víc alfy slintají), někdy i to, jestli jsou zdraví, kdy měli naposledy sex, kde se pohybovali nebo s kým či s čím přišli do kontaktu atd.   
_

_Pachové značky jsou pro pár alfa-omega hodně důležitý. Omega, která jde cítit alfou, je oficiálně zadaná, je cizím teritoriem. Alfa hodně dbá na to, aby omega nepřestala být cítit jako ona a hodně špatně nese, když je cítit jinou alfou (žárlivé scény, paranoia, obnova pachové stopy, tj. sex, agrese apod.) Podle pachu identifikují jednotlivce, součásti smečky/skupiny atd.  
_

_Když už jsme u pachu a vysvětlovali jsme tady heat, je asi dobré zmínit, že alfa zbožňuje pach své omegy a velice ochotně si k ní čichá, má-li to dovoleno. V oblibě jsou hlavně místa, kde ústí pachové žlázy. I normální obyčejní lidi mají pachové žlázy, otevřete učebnici anatomie.  
_


	2. Vražda v zavřeném pokoji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry za to čekání, lidi. Jsem zapomněla, že něco zveřejňuju.
> 
> A co se týče toho, že vlastně celkově nezveřejňuju, tak všechno svádím na slečnu opravářku, která se raději zabývala realným životem (takové věci jako ukončení university, prostě blbosti... ;) ), než aby mi vrátila opravené povídky. Ona se teda vymlouvá i na to, že jí dlužím povídku, ale já dlužím povídku prakticky všem, tak co?

Detektiv inspektor Gregson se ukázal být optimismem a nadšením sršícím mladým mužem, jako ostatně bývají prakticky všechny alfy, které jsou ve svém živlu. Na Lestradovu žádost nechal tělo mrtvého a všechny stopy na místě, aby si je mohl jeho konzultant prohlédnout, což byly plusové body pro Gregsona, ovšem s ne moc vysokou hodnotou, protože Sherlock má velice popudlivou náladu.

Oběť je třiapadesátiletý muž, kterého večer objevila jeho sotva zletilá dcera a jají kamarádka, jak leží v jednom z mnoha pokojů domu. Tělo muže leželo na zádech, s nohama otočenýma do rohu místnosti, hlavou do pokoje. Smrtelnou se ukázala být jediná rána kulkou malé ráže v čele oběti. Victora Reeda, jak se obět jmenovala, naposledy živého viděla ráno jeho dcera, se kterou bydlel ve stejném domě. Ta pak byla celý den pryč a vrátila se až večer, aby našla otce mrtvého. Tolik aspoň tvrdí Gregsonova předběžná zpráva.

„Kde jsou dcera a kamarádka?" zeptá se Sherlock ostře a netrpělivě se rozhlédne po vstupní hale. Reedovi si na nedostatek financí rozhodně stěžovat nemohli, i když by domu rekonstrukce a modernizace jen prospěly.

„Jsou obě v kuchyni," kývne Gregson hlavou k jedněm dveřím.

Holmes se jen trochu zamračí a vyrazí tím směrem. John protočí oči a s povzdechnutím jde za ním. Gregson se drží vedle něj, protože jemu Sherlock taky utekl.

Mariana Reedová, dvacetiletá dcera oběti se tváří klidně, ale když uvidí Sherlocka a Johna, znejistí. Její o dva roky mladší kamarádka Patricia Jonesová, která sedí těsně vedle ní, je hodně nervózní a ustaraná.

„Chtěl bych vědět vše, co jste dělaly, když jste vešly do tohodle domu," řekne Sherlock rozkazovačně.

„Sherlocku, takt," napomene ho John mumlavě.

„Ale vždyť jsme to už řekly," zamračí se slečna Reedová na nepříjemného muže.

„No tak to řeknete ještě jednou," mávne Sherlock netrpělivě rukou a Johnova vyčítavého pohledu si nevšímá.

„Přišly jsme domů. Šla jsem se podívat, jestli je otec doma a Patricia šla se mnou a on tam ležel zastřelený na zemi," řekne slečna Reedova s rozčíleným tónem a bledým obličejem.

„To jste šly přímo k němu?" vyptává se Sherlock.

„Chtěly jsme si pustit nějakou hudbu, ale pan Reed nesnáší hlasitou muziku, tak jsme se šly podívat, jestli je doma," vysvětlí Patricia Jonesová mnohem tišeji, než její kamarádka a nejistě se opřitiskne blíž k Marianě, jako by se u ní chtěla před tímto zážitkem i před Holmesem schovat.

„A pak?" ptá se netrpělivý Sherlock. „Chci vědět o všem, co se stalo až do příjezdu policie."

„Zavolala jsem policii. Z mobilu. A pak jsme obě čekaly na chodbě u pracovny, dokud se neobjevili policajti. Otevřely jsme jim dveře a začalo vyšetřování," řekne slečna Reedová neochotně. Celá ta věc jí očividně otřásla, ale netváří se, jako by jí mělo srdce puknout žalem.

„Celou dobu jste byly spolu?" zeptá se John mnohem mírnějším tónem, než jaký používá Sherlock.

„Ano," přikývne slečna Jonesová a trochu s obavami přeletí pohledem po třech mužích, kteří stojí kolem ní a její kamarádky.

Sherlock si jich už nevšímá a vyrazí pryč, aniž by cokoliv dalšího řekl, nebo aniž by počkal na Johna a detektiva ze Scotland Yardu. Nemusí mít jejich doprovod, aby našel místnost s tělem.

„Takže tohle je slavný Sherlock Holmes?" zeptá se Gregson tiše, když za sebou zavře dveře kuchyně, kde nechává dvě svědkyně pod dohledem seržantky.

„Omlouvám se vám za něj," povzdechne si John utrápeně. „Dneska má obzvláště mizernou náladu."

„Nebojte, byl jsem důrazně varován," pousměje se Gregson, když spolu s Johnem vychází do prvního patra, kde se nachází místo činu. „Mimochodem, jmenuji se Tobias Gregson."

„John Watson, těší mě," pousměje se John a stiskne nabízenou ruku.

Gregson vypadá na pohodového chlápka vzhledem k tomu, že ještě není na Sherlocka naštvaný. A že mu ještě nenadává ani mu nevyhrožuje násilím ani zákony.

„Pracujete s ním dlouho?" zeptá se Gregson cestou po schodech. „Lestrade říkal, že s Holmesem příjdete, a že jste něco mezi jeho asistentem a chůvou."

„Tak se to dá taky říct," uchechtne se John Gregovu popisu. „Známe se asi rok a půl. Jsme spolubydlící a já ho doprovázím za jeho případy."

„Musíte mít ohromnou trpělivost," usoudí detektiv, když dojdou k místnosti, kde je tělo. Zrovna od tama vychází poslední členové forenzního týmu, kteří si nedali pozor a nezmizeli dřív, než se objeví Holmes.

Gregson a Watson bok po boku vejdou do místnosti. Je to něco mezi pracovnou a obývacím pokojem a vypadá to, že zde Victor Reed trávil většinu svého času. Pokoji vévodí obrovský psací stůl a všude jsou police s knihami. Na jedné straně místnosti je pohovka, křeslo a stolek, nejspíše pro případné návštěvy. V místnosti je docela chladno, jako všude v domě krom kuchyně, ale Johnovi to nevadí, pořád má na sobě bundu. A stejně jako zbytek domu, i tady to vypadá, že by menší rekonstrukce domu neublížila. Ale podle toho, co bylo řečeno před domem, tak Reed byl dobrý v obchodování.

Sherlock dřepí u těla, které leží v rohu, kde jsou i větší kovová kamna s bednou dřeva na zátop hned vedle a vzhlédne teprve ve chvíli, kdy k němu dorazí John a Gregson. Sherlock věnuje detektivovi podmračený pohled, než se obrátí na doktora.

„Tvůj názor?" zeptá se Johna.

Watson poslušně přejde k tělu a dřepne si naproti Holmesovi. Ten mu nechá sotva půl druhé minuty, než se ho netrpělivě zeptá na jeho verdikt.

„Leží tady už od rána a s tělem nikdo nehýbal," pustí se John do povídání. „Žádné známky souboje, žádné zranění na hlavě, které by naznačovalo omráčení, jen střelná rána uprostřed čela. Muselo to bý opravdu z blízka, jenže-" John se zarazí a podívá se na válcovitá kamna, která stojí přímo u nohou oběti.

„Jenže vrah by musel stát tam, co jsou kamna nebo za nimi a tam není dost místa. Navíc každý, kdo by se vlezl tam, by za sebou nechal spoustu prachu a špíny a tuhle podlahu nikdo dlouho nrezametal," dopoví za něj Sherlock a lehce se ušklíbne, než se s opět podmračeným výrazem postaví a podívá na detektiv inspektora.

„Odneste tělo, a pak sem zavolejte dceru," řekne rozkazovačně.

Gregson lehce pozvedne obočí, ale přikývne hlavou a jde splnit instrukce.

„Proč dceru?" zeptá se John zvědavě. „Myslíš, že to byla ona?"

„Líbíš se mu," řekne Sherlock a trochu naštvaně se na Johna zamračí.

„Cože?" zarazí se John zmateně. „A komu?"

„Kolik nadržných alf ti běhá za zadkem?" zeptá se Sherlock vztekle.

„Pokud vím, tak žádná," odsekne John rozčíleně. „Co to do tebe proboha vjelo?"

Odpovědi se John nedočká, protože s objevila část forenzního týmu, aby odnesla tělo. Watson ani Holmes už spolu nemluví, protože je s nimi v místnosti několik dalších lidí. Teprve, když se objeví Mariana Reedova, Holmes opět promluví.

„Pojďte sem," kývne Holmes rukou na mladou ženu. „Chceme si zrekonstruovat, co váš otec dnes ráno dělal, můžete nám pomoct?"

„Já- nevím," řekne slečna Reedová nejistě.

„Je to váš otec a žijete spolu jen vy dva, musíte vědět, co obvykle dělal, ne? Začněte hned od probuzení," vyzve ji Holmes.

„No. Vždycky vstával před šestou," povídá žena pomalu a nejistě jezdí pohledem mezi Holmesem, Watsonem a dalšími lidmi v místnosti. „V kuchyni dlouho snídal, pak šel sem a byl tady až do oběda, něco si udělal k jídlu a šel ven. Večer nebo odpoledne se vrátil, snědl, co jsem navařila a pracoval asi do desíti nebo tak nějak, než šel spát."

„Na pracovnu trochu zima," prohodí Sherlock. „Topil si tady sám?"

„Ehm- jo," hlesne slečna Reedová a nejistě přešlápne. „Ale dřevo a všechno jsem mu sem musela nosit já. A ve zbytku domu jsem taky musela zatápět já, protože _on_ nechtěl vyhazovat za nové topení," dodá jistěji a trochu naštvaně.

„Ukažte," pokyne ji Sherlock rukou ke kamnům.

„Cože?!" vyhrkne slečna Reedová překvapeně a vykulí oči.

„Zatopte," řekne Sherlock trochu rozkazovačně.

„Nebudu topit," ohradí se žena.

„Tak co kdybychom zavolali vaši přítelkyni, slečnu Jonesovou? Ona by určitě poslechla, že?"

„O co vám jde?" zeptá se slečna Reedová naštvaně.

„O přiznání," ušklíbne se Sherlock, ale hned zase nasadí ledový výraz. „Otevřete ty kamna."

„Ne."

„Tak zavoláme Patricii Jonesovou."

„Ne!" vyhrkne slečna Reedová vyděšeně. „Nevolejte ji, já vám řeknu, jak jsem to udělala," dodá poraženecky a se slzami na krajíčku.

„Není třeba, to už vím. Chtěl jsem jenom přiznání," mávne Sherlock bez zájmu rukou.

„Cože?" hlesne John a zmateně přeletí pohledem mezi slečnou Reedovou a Sherlockem.

„Slečna Reedová měla s otcem hodně mizerné vztahy, snad proto, že se otci nelíbil její milostný život, snad proto, že byl otec škrt, snad kvůli něčemu jinému," pustí se Sherlock do vysvětlování. „Rozhodla se proto otce zbavit a nachystala past. Uvnitř kamen je šikovně nalíčená zbraň, která střelí každého, kdo dvířka kamen otevře. Otec se zabil, když si chtěl zatopit. Slečna Reedová má určitě plno svědků, že celý den nebyla doma a zbraň z kamen by vytáhla buď po nálezu těla, v čemž jí bránila přítomnost přítelkyně nebo po odchodu policie, která si jako obvykle ničeho nevšimla. V jednoduchosti je krása, že slečno Reedová?" pousměje se Sherlock, než s podmračeným výrazem vyrazí pryč.

John přeletí pohledem mezi jeho zády, schlíplou vražedkyní a překvapeným detektiv inspektorem, ale pak jen zavrtí hlavou a vydá se za Sherlockem. Ovšem zastaví ho ruka na paži. John se zarazí uprostřed kroku a podívá se na Gregsona.

„Počkejte, on to vyřešil tak rychle?" zeptá se detektiv udiveně.

„Jeho obvyklý průměr," pokrčí John s drobným pousmáním rameny.

„A kam teď šel?" nechápe Gregson.

„Snad domů," pokrčí John rameny. „Ale jestli chcete hlášení, tak vám ho zítra pošlu na Scotland Yard, snad bude příčetný a půjde tam," dodá.

„No, ještě si můžu od Lestrada zjistit adressu. Jsem si jistý, že se mi bude hodit," pousměje se Gregson.

John mu trochu záhavě úsměv vrátí a vydá se pryč. Když si pohne, třeba ještě dožene Sherlocka. A když ne, bude muset počkat doma, jestli se detektiv uráčí vrátit. Kupodivu ale jeho vysokou hubenou postavu uvidí, jak dlouhými kroky míří tmavou ulicí pryč. John si jen povzdechne a vyrazí za ním.

„Nezabilo by tě- kdybys na mě počkal," řekne John jen trochu zadýchaně. Sherlocka dohnal až u vstupu do parku, který spolu s několika ulicemi dělí místo činu od Baker Street. Vypadá to, že si Sherlock potřebuje dlouhou procházkou vyventilovat pár věcí.

„Na co čekat, když máš plno práce s randěním s Gregsonem," zeptá se Holmes naštvaně a dál dlouhými kroky pokračuje po pěšině mezi stromy dál.

„Už zase?" zeptá se John naštvaně. Chytne Sherlocka za paži a trhnutím ho donutí, aby se zastavil a otočil obličejem k němu.

„Nevím, kde na ty nápady chodíš, ale já s Gregsonem nerandím a ani to v plánu nemám," řekne John rozčíleně.

„To bych ti teda radil," řekne Sherlock naštvaně a pevně chytne Johna za paže. Jeho hlas zní jako hluboké vrčení.

John se na něj překvapeně podívá. Tohle nezní jako normální Sherlock, tohle zní jako naštvaná alfa. A pokud John ví, tak Sherlock svou alfa stránku vždycky potlačoval a stejně jako se všemi emocemi si ani s tímto neví moc rady. Hormony, podvědomí a další lidské emoce a reakce jsou přeci něco úplně pod jeho úrovní, tak proč se jimi zabývat, když on na tyhle problémy netrpí. Jo jasně.

Aniž by si pořádně uvědomoval, co dělá, přitiskne Sherlock Johna zády k nejbližšímu stromu a celou svou vahou ho drží na místě.

„Sherlocku," hlesne John opatrně, ale vyslouží si tím jen nespokojené zavrčení.

„Seš můj, jasné?" zeptá se naštvaný Sherlock s obličejem jen pár centimetrů od Johnova. „Seš můj a on tě nechá. Už se tě nikdy nedotkne, seš můj."

„Jenom tvůj," řekne John poslušně. Teď musí uklidnit alfu, aby se Sherlock mohl vzpamatovat. A pak nejspíš bude muset uklidnit Holmese, protože takovoudle ztrátu kontroli Sherlock jen tak nerozdýchá.

„Seš můj."

„Jsem tvůj. Jenom tvůj," opakuje John tichým hlasem jako mantru. Opatrně se nakloní vpřed a přejede svou tváří po Sherlockově čelisti a krku a zase zpátky. Každá omega ví, jak uklidnit alfu, ale obvykle tyhle triky používá u té své alfy a ne u kamarádů a spolubydlících.

Sherlock skloní hlavu a zaboří nos pod Johnův límec.

John už si chce gratulovat k tomu, že je Sherlock klidnější, když mu dojde, že tohle není dobré. Labilní alfa by neměla čichat k nezadané omeze před heatem.Jejich reakce nebývají zrovna - logické.

Důkaz příjde vzápětí.

Sherlock se s tichým zavrčením celým tělem přitiskne k Johnovi a začne ho lehce kousat do krku.

„She- Sherlocku, počkej!" vyhrkne John trochu vyplašeně. Krk je u všech omeg jedna z nejlepších erotogenních zón.

„Sherlocku. Bože, tohle není dobrý nápad," mumle si John spíš pro sebe, protože Holmes opd vlivem zadního mozku ho určitě neposlouchá. Chce od sebe Sherlocka odstrčit, ale docílí jen toho, že ho detektiv obrátí obličejem ke stromu. Snaha omegy vzdorovat jen donutila alfu k tomu, aby dokázal svou dominanci.

„Seš můj." zavrčí Sherlock temně, než znovu zaútočí na Johnův krk. Boky a jednou rukou v pravidelném rytmu tře o Johnův zadek a vůbec mu nevadí, že na sobě oba mají kalhoty.

Watsonovi to jen vyhovuje. Nebo té hormony neovlivněné části. Na pořádný sex je ještě brzo, heat mu plně teprve začne, tohle je jen začátek, ale to neznamená, že jeho omega stránce není pozornost silné alfy velice příjemná. A že jemu jako Johnovi není tahle Sherlockova pozornost příjemná.

„Můj," zavrčí Sherlock a jednou rukou chytne Johna kolem hrudi.

„Tvůj," zopakuje John poslušně. Rukama se zapře o strom, ale tentokrát to není pokus o útěk. Tentokrát chce být jen co nejblíž k Sherlockovi. Ke své alfě.

„Sher- Sherlocku," dostane ze sebe John, snad jako varování. Ve chvíli, kdy oba dojdou k orgasmu, tak ho Sherlock kousne do krku a tentokrát pořádně. John krátce vykřikne, ale sám neví, jestli kvůli vyvrcholení nebo kvůli bolesti z natržené kůže a budoucí modřiny na krku. Jako by mimochodem si všimne, že mu Sherlock slízává z krku veškerou krev, než detektiv zaboří nos pod jeho límec a ke značce, jakou si dělají všechny alfy, když si chtějí poznačit omegu mimo dobu heatu.

John vykulí oči a překvapeně sebou trhne. Ježiši, co to udělali? Málem se spolu vyspali a ještě to kousnutí. Kriste pane.

A vypadá to, že se Sherlock konečně vzpamatoval, protože od Johna se sprostou nadávkou odskočil.

John se pomalu otočí, záda přitisknuté ke kmeni, a podívá se na detektiva, který stojí dobré tři metry daleko. Je sice tma, takže mu John nevidí do obličeje, ale je si i tak jistý, že ví, jak se Sherlock tváří. Takovádle ztráta kontroli u někoho, kdo se kontrolou pyšní? A navíc s ním? Neodpustitelné.

Okolo nich se rozhostí napjaté ticho, které přeruší až Johnův mobil. Přišla mu zpráva.

John skoro s úlevou sáhne do kapsy, aby vytáhl telefon. Jakékoliv rozptýlení je teď vítané.

SMS je od Harry a není dobrá. Alespoň ne pro Johna. Harry si našla holku a má ji nastěhovanou u sebe, takže k ní John jít nemůže, aby se tam během heatu schoval před světem.

John se skloněnou hlavou vrátí telefon do kapsy a váhavě se podívá na Sherlocka. Otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, i když netuší co, ale Holmes ho předběhne.

„Domů," řekne Sherlock úsečně a bez jediného pohledu na doktora vyrazí vpřed, záda rovná jako prkno. John jen přikývne a jde za ním.

Udržují od sebe vzdálenost několika metrů a mlčí. Oba mají o čem přemýšlet a ani jeden se netváří zrovna vesele.

John nejistě přejede prsty po ráně, kterou mu Sherlock udělal na krku. Ještě nikdy nedovolil alfě, aby ho kousla. Nikdy neměl bond, ani si ho nikdo neoznačil, ale Sherlockovi v tom nezabránil. Nechal ho a to ještě ani nemá heat.

John už otvírá pusu, aby něco řekl, ale nakonec nepromluví. Počká s tím na Baker Street.

\- - o - -

John uhne pohledem, aby se nemusel dívat do Sherlockovi tváře. Detektivovi se v obličeji mísí různé pocity, ale vítězí mezi nimi znechucení, obavy a zlost a to není to, co by John chtěl v jeho tváři vidět namířené na sebe ani v normální situaci, natož po- po tom, co se stalo v parku před sotva hodinou.

„Já-" začne John, ale Sherlock ho přeruší.

„Pojedeš za Harry?" zeptá se Sherlock chladně.

„Nemůžu," zavrtí John hlavou a dál hledí někam těsně vedle Sherlockova lokte. „Má u sebe přítelkyni. A nemůžu ani do hotelu nebo tak nějak, ne v tomhle stavu. Budu muset strávit heat tady, ale pokusím se co nejmíň obtěžovat. Až to začne, budu jen u sebe v ložnici a v koupelně. Bude to pro tebe sice nepříjemné, ale bude to jen na pár dní, víc ne," povídá John tichým a pečlivě monotóním hlasem. Snaží se, aby zněl, co nejklidněji a tohle je to nejlepší, co zmůže. Nechce, aby Sherlock věděl, jak se teď cítí, i když je mu jasné, že Holmesovi stačí jen jeden pohled, aby věděl vše.

„Johne, to co se stalo v parku, bylo neomluvitelné selhání sebeovládání a já bych tě chtěl-"

„Neboj, postarám se, nebo se aspoň pokusím zajistit, aby se to už neopakovalo." přeruší ho John a rukama si nejistě obejme břicho. „Já- No, aspoň mi to pomohlo si ujasnit pár věcí," dodá se neveselým a hodně neupřímným pousmáním.

„Jakých věcí?" zeptá se Sherlock okamžitě.

John nejistě přešlápne, než odpoví.

„Já- Ještě nikdy jsem nedovolil, aby- aby si mě nějaká alfa označila a to ani při heatu, ale tebe- tebe jsem nechal a- docela ochotně, takže- Myslím si, že podle té omegy ve mně, jsi ty moje alfa, i když ty vztahy nechceš a neuznáváš a už vůbec ne se mnou. Aspoň ne takový vztah. Ale aspoň vím, proč mi to s betama nevychází. Je lepší tyhle věci vědět. Je to fajn," zakončí John skoro šeptem. „Jdu se umýt," dodá vzápětí a zmizí z obýváku, co nejrychleji to jde, aniž by musel utíkat.

John se okamžitě vydá do koupelny. Svoje oblečení naháže na hromadu a vejde do sprchy. Jen se skloněnou hlavou stojí na místě a nechává na sebe padat proudy horké vody.

Řekl Sherlockovi, že je to fajn. Jenže není! Není to fajn! Je to úplně na hovno a všechno! Konečně našel alfu, o kterou stojí, se kterou by chtěl být. Nebo spíš mu konečně došlo, že našel alfu, o kterou stojí a přestal si nalhávat, že je tomu jinak.

Ale je to Sherlock.

Sherlock, který celou dobu, co ho zná, prohlašuje, že nesnáší vztahy jakéhokoliv druhu, ale hlavně ty romantické a fyzické. Že si nikdy nehledal omegu, protože mu vztahy alf a omeg příjdou nechutné a zbytečné.

Sherlock, který je nejchytřejší a nejúžasnější člověk, jakého kdy John potkal a to bojoval po boku hrdinů!

Sherlock, který ho teď nesnáší, nejspíš se ho nebude chtít nikdy ani dotknout i v naprosto běžné platonické situaci, bude se k němu bát přiblížit, aby se to v parku neopakovalo a nejspíš bude chtít, aby se odstěhoval někam hodně daleko.

John si pod sprchou pomalu dřepne a nakonec si sedne, zády opřený o stěnu a s koleny pod bradou. Je mu jasné, že to, co mu teče po tvářích, není jen voda, ale i slzy, ale je mu to jedno. Teď před heatem je díky hormonům vždycky trochu přecitlivělý, takže se tomu nediví. A nad čím jiným by asi jinak mohl brečet než nad zjištěním, že nejspíš podělal pracně vybudované přátelství? Kvůli hormonům.

Ale až bude po všem, bude se na vše dívat s větší logikou a rozumem a jeho vztahy se Sherlockem se vrátí do normálu.

Pokud ho Sherlock nevyhodí.

John potlačí vzlyk a opře se čelem o svoje kolena.

Proč zrovna Sherlock? Proč si ze všech alf musí vybrat toho, kdo o něj jako o omegu vůbec nestojí?

Koupelnou se rozlehne bouchnutí do dveří a vzápětí i Sherlockův hlas.

„Budeš tam ještě dlouho? Rád bych, kdyby zůstala nějaká teplá voda."

„Už jdu!" křikne mu John odpověď a ke svému vlastnímu potěšení zní normálně a ne jako by brečel.

* * *

_Sebeovládání : Je-li v dosahu omega v heatu nebo aspoň skoro v heatu, alfy a obvykle i omegy si toho všimnou. A sebeovládání to první, co alfa ztratí. Alfy jsou majetnické, buď zabíjí pohledem (a nejen pohledem) každého, kdo se k jejich omeze přiblíží nebo jsou ochotné udělat cokoliv, aby se k omeze dostali. Obzvláště, je-li omega svobodná a tím pádem i k mání. Samozřejmě, jako ve všem i tady platí, že vše záleží na autorovi. Někdy stačí čuchnout k feromonům, co omega vydává během heatu a celá ulice zmagoří. Někdy to mezi alfou a omegou v heatu funguje jako v normálním světě mezi muži a ženami. Normální lidi se umí ovládat. Idioti přepadnou a znásilní a pak se vymůlouvají na pi*oviny jako heat/co měla na sobě/kde byla v takovou dobu/co pila atd, i když na vině je jen a pouze útočník a jeho neochota se chovat normálně ne jako zvíře, které by se mělo utratit na místě.  
_

_Alfy vůbec mají ve většině příběhů problémy s civilizovaným chováním a to hlavně v oblasti vztahu a žárlivosti a dominance, kteréžto emoce/věci s nimi mlátí nejvíc. Každá alfa chce být šéf. Ne každá na to má. Každá alfa se promění na jeskynního muže s kyjem, pokud si myslí, že je něco jejich a někdo jim na to chmatá.  
_

_Omegy v příbězích obvykle nebývají vzteklé, pokud se okolí jo nesnaží (a tím nesnaží myslím poslední kapka do poháru nebo útok na omegu či na osobu blízkou, třeba dítě), zato bývají povolnější vůči alfám. Tím nemyslím jen to, že jdou s každým do postele, i když to tak někteří píšou (Z logiky věci by omegy měli být v tomhle spíš dost vybíravé, přece nebudou mít děti s nějakým slabochem, přežije jennejschopnější.), ale to, že vůči alfám a hlavně té své alfě během heatu nekladou takový odpor při hádkách, při intimnostech apod. Míra tohoto je jako vždy dána autorem. Někde vládne sterotyp omeg-putěk, co jsou poslušné hospodyňky, co jen přikyvují a čekají na páníčkův povel. Někdy jsou omegy normální rovnoprávnou součástí společnosti. Ve většině případů jsou omegy brány stejně jako ženy předtím, než muže dokopali k tomu, aby jim vrátili práva, které jim nikdy neměli právo vzít a zakázat. Ovšem bohužel, patriarchát je věc stále existující. Prostě omega je takové hloupoučké stvoření bez ždibíčku agrese a ambicí v těle, co potřebuje alfu, aby vůbec zvládlo přejít cestu, natož někde bydlet nebo fungovat ve společnosti. A takové stvoření pokud ztratí sebeovládání, tak musí jít o nějakou poruchu, které se zbyvíme převýchovou nebo podobnou blbostí.  
_

_V některých fanfictionech alfa i omega ztratí uderem heatu veškeré vyšší mozkové funkce a fungují jen pod rozkazem 'Mít sex, zplodit dítě, zachovat rod'.  
_

_Pachové zóny a značky : Jo, to už jsem více méně řešila v minulé kapitole, já vím. Ale opakování matka moudrosti. _

_Kdo znáte biologii, máte jednodušší práci. V podstatě místa, kde mají lidé normálně žlázy jsou i místa, kde mají alfy a omegy pachové žlázy. Samozřejmě ne se stejným výpotkem. Hlavní oblasti jsou krk, genitálie a okolí konečníku, obličej, často taky ruce a chodidla. Jejich síla a význam nebo objevování se je různé, ale vítězí krk a cokoliv pod spodním prádlem. I když je pravděpodobné, že o krku se většina autorů zmiňuje, protože kam jinam s inspirací od zvířátek kousnout a čmuchat, že? A o oblasti pod spodním prádlem nejspíš mluví hlavně proto,že jde o sex,ú poháněný hormonálním šílenstvím po potomstvu, o které jiné části těla byste se chtěli bavit?  
_

_A jak už jsem řekla minule, alfy i omegy rády pach svého partnera. Pokud nejde o násilný vztah, pak by pach protějšku měl více méně vzbuzovat představy domova, bezpečí, klidu a míru. Omega se pro pach své alfy cítí bezpečněji, alfa se dokáže snadno zklidnit pachem své omagy. Samo obojí platí pouze v případě, že z toho pachu necítí stres/bolest/strach a další negativní věci._

_Stejně tak platí, že pokud je pach protějšku či potomstva nějak divný, tak se jeden hodně snaží, aby to vrátil do normálu. Funguje umytí/zbavení se šptaně smrdícího svršku a mazlení/tulení/otírání/sex/zabalení do dek či oblečení, co jde cítit správně. Samozřejmě vše v závislosti na tom, kdo komu napravuje pach a v jakých podmínkách. Jde-li o citlivou situaci (hodně nebezpečí, malé dítě), dokáže špatný pach vystresovat onu špatně cítící osobu až do hysterie či katatonie, v tom případě je náprava pachu a tím pádem náprava situace/návrat bezpečí a pořádku nejen pudové či majetnické chování, ale jde i o terapustickou věc. Vždyť víte, že si mozek pamatuje pachy mnohem líp, než by lidi normálně řekli._

_Co se týče pachových značek. Myšleno značek na osobě, ne na majetku. A tím nemyslím jen promíšení pachů pro dlouhodobý pobyt ve společných prostorách nebo kvůli sexu, tím myslím doslova značku, kterou si alfa udělá na omeze. Většinou tahle značka vzniká v situacích, kdy není možno udělat značku svazku (pre-bond), anebo kdy alfa chce být majetnická vůči omeze, ale zase ne tak moc, aby šla do trvalého vztahu. Někdy jde jen o prokousnutí pachových žláz a jejich chemickou reakci na sliny alfy, ciž ale obvykle znamená bond/pouto. Někdy stačí obyč kousnutí v kombinaci se slinama alfy. V některých případech alfa z masíruje svoje sperma do rány, aby omega byla cítit jako jejich. Pokud vám to příjde nechutný, tak vás jen upozorňuju, že může být hůř. Psi po sobě čůrají, aby si ukázali, kdo je tu boss._

_Tahle značka by měla vzniknout za stejných podmínek jako trvalá značka. Takže DOBROVOLNĚ na obou stranách. Ale známe lidi a některé autory. Někdy značka vydrží prakticky od heatu od heatu, ale obvykle se musí obnovovat co pár dní, protože není trvalá a běžná hygiena je její nepřítel._

_Krk : Pravděpodobně (krom genitálií) nejerotogeničtější zóna (doufám, že je to napsané správně) v tomto univerzu. Samozřejmě platí, že co je erotogení zóna na normílní běžné osobě, je  erotogenní zónou i na alfě a omeze. Ale krk tady vede. Jde o místo, kam alfa kousne omegu a tudíž pro omegu nejcitlivější místo. Je ovšem velice citlivé i pro alfu, stejně tak i čelist. Kočka či pes taky rádi podrbat pod bradou, protože citlivé místo, platí to i tady. _

_Místo skrývá nejen pachové žlázy, ale i životně důležité cévy a trubice. Krk je místo, které je velice citlivé a zranitelné u každého tvora. Aspoň u každého, kterého si teď vybavuju. Jedna rána do krku ať už tupá či ostrá dokáže zabít. A proto z říše zvířat víme, že ukázat někomu krk, tedy svou slabinu, je důkazem úcty/submisivity/přiznáním porážky, je-li to po boji. A když řeknu ukázat krk, tím nemyslím, že bude jeden chodit po venku bez roláku a bez šátku, i když samozřejmě zakomponování těchto prvků (a prvků jako obojky) je věcí autora OmegaVerse. Ukázat krk je míněno jako zaklonit hlavu, či ji sklonit stranou. Samozřejěm, aby to byl pořádný znak submisivity a ne jen provokace, je důležité se u tohodle vyhnout očnímu kontaktu.  
_

_Další verzí submisivity omegy ve spojitosti s krkem může a nemusí být nošení obojku jakožto známky submisivity a důkaz, že omega již někomu patří. Tohle se objevuje různě často._

_Nálady : Pro alfy není nic vzácného, že mění nálady obratem ruky. Jsou schopné z klidného rozhovoru se svou omegou přejít ve vteřině k vraždě alfy, co jejich omegu okukuje. Alfy mívají výkyvy nálad kdykoliv. Podobně jako někteří chlapi, co si myslí, že jsou úplně v poho, ale pak stačí, aby jejich tým projel zápas nebo aby jim ženská řekla ne a máte tu obratem ruky vzteklého agresora ochotného i zabít. Ale samozřejmě vám všeobecné povědomí řekne, že alfy (chlapi) vůbec netrpí výkyvy nálad ani nejsou náladoví nebo tak. Prostě si vemte stereotyp o tom, jak jsou na tom chlapi s náladami jako to, co se říká o alfách, ale jako realitu použijte to, co na chlapech vidíte v realitě.  
_

_Pokud chcete napsat běžnou omegu, berte jako pravidla a všeobecné ponětí to, co se říká o ženách (emocemoi ovládané hysterky), ale postavy nechte, ať se chovají jako ženy ve vašem okolí. Omegy prostě mívají stabilnější nálady a emoce (anebo víc motivace v sobě všechny tyhle emoce a nálady dusit, úprotože ve chvíli, kdy je projeví, tak jsou odepsané jako labilní hysterky), ale bývá pravidlem, že jsou citlivější (v překladu, za své emoce a nálady se nestydí a projevují je, narozdíl od mužů/alf, do kterých je od plínek vtloukáno, že emoce jsou fujky blejky a chlapi nebrečí). Tudíž stejně jako tady ženy, v tomhle vesmíru jsou omegy ty slabé povahy a tak dále. Samozřejmě, pokud jde o dobu těhotenství, jsou omegy stejně labilní jako ženy tady. Kus od kusu, záleží na osobě a povaze.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokud jste se dočetli až sem, můžu si gratulovat. Druhá kapitola není sice nic moc, ale některé dokáže OmegaVerse vyděsit. Zkuste tohle někomu vysvětlovat z očí do očí a pak říct, že je to váš oblíbený žánr. Budete okamžitě za úchyláka, pokud tedy nenajdete zpřízněnou duši. U mě je to padesát na padesát, ale rozhovor byl veden jen s dvěma lidmi.
> 
> OmegaVerse nebo některé její principy jsou dobré i do jiných fanfictionů, ne jen čistě pro tohle. Z pochopitelných důvodů se hodně kombinuje s fanfictiony, kde jsou upíři, vlkodlaci, mořský lid, různá potvorstva, co jsou trochu jako zvířata, trochu jako lidi, nebo kde jsou lidi se zvířecími charakteristikami, apod., prostě obrázek si uděláte, ne? OmegaVerse má dost těchto rysů samo o sobě.
> 
> Ale berte inspiraci, použijte, kde se hodí! Fantazii se meze nekladou. I když někdy dokáže fantazie parádně vyděsit...


	3. Pondělí dopoledne

Sherlock se trochu zmateně podívá na dveře, za kterými zmizel John.

Chtěl se mu omluvit za to, co provedl, ale John vzal vinu na sebe. Vzápětí mu doktor přiznal, že ho chce za svou alfu, ale dodal, že je mu jasné, že to Sherlock nechce, tak že to nechá být, načež zmizel v koupelně.

Sherlock si pověsí kabát i šálu na hák u dveří a na chvíli zůstane stát na místě, než se vydá ke koupelně. Zůstane stát u dveří a jen na ně zírá. Zevnitř slyší tekoucí vodu a cítí Johna.

Heat má ještě tak dva dny, než doopravdy začne, ale stejně už Johnův pach hodně zesílil. A jeho emoce se staly labilnějšími. I přes dveře a vodu cítí, že je John ve vyloženě depresivní náladě.

A to se mu nelíbí. On, jako Sherlock Holmes, nechce Johna v téhle náladě, protože John je jeho jediný přítel. On, jako alfa, nechce Johna v téhle náladě, protože John je jeho omega a on by měl pečovat o jeho pohodu, ne mu způsobovat tohle.

Jenže John není jeho omega!

Sherlock naštvaně bouchne rukou do dveří a vzápětí mu dojde, že udělal pořádnou blbost.

„Budeš tam ještě dlouho? Rád bych, kdyby zůstala nějaká teplá voda," křikne Sherlock to první, co ho napadne, aby odůvodnil svou přítomnost u koupelnových dveří.

„Už jdu!" odpoví mu John.

Sherlock jen přikývne na souhlas a vrátí se do obýváku. Nebylo by dobré, aby ho John potkal, když jde z koupelny, i když to obvykle nebývá problém. Oba už viděli toho druhého, jak se jen tak v ručníku vrací ze sprchy.

Sherlock si sedne do svého křesla a začne se tvářit, jako kdyby nad něčím uvažoval. Doopravdy ale poslouchá Johna v patře nad sebou, jak odchází z koupelny, a pak chodí po své ložnici. Nakonec vše utichne. John si nejspíš lehl a pokusí se spát.

Normálně by šel domlů, uvařil si čaj a dal by si něco k jídlu, jako vždy když vyšetřují dlouho do noci, ale dnes ne. Nechce se znovu potkat se Sherlockem.

Detektiv si jen povzdechne a vydá se do koupelny. Když už z tama Johna vyhnal, měl by se jít umýt.

Malá místnost je plná páry a Johnovi vůně, i když jen slabé.

Sherlock si jen povzdechne a na moment se zarazí. Musí se uklidnit. Musí se ovládat, už žádná slabost. Bude to trvat jen necelý týden, a pak bude vše jako před tím.

\- - o - -

Ráno na Baker Street je velice tiché a velice napjaté. John i Sherlock chodí okolo toho druhého obloukem a vyhýbají se očnímu i fyzickému kontaktu. Sherlock se jako každé ráno usadí ve svém křesle a nechá doktora, ať připraví čaj a snídani pro oba. S notebookem v klíně spíš jako krytí, než že by na něm doopravdy pracoval, po očku sleduje Johna, který v županu a pyžamu chodí po kuchyni.

Watson vypadá unaveně a trochu sklesle, ale jinak se na něm od pohledu nic nezměnilo. Jen ta vůně ještě o něco zesílila a trošku se změnila. Je v ní nový podtón, který Sherlock velice slabě cítil i včera v koupelně. Teprve, když John do obýváku na stůl přinese dva talíře s jídlem a vydá se zpátky do kuchyně pro čaj, tak Sherlockovi dojde, co to z něj cítí. Je to on sám. Nebo spíš ta značka, kterou Johnovi včera v pomatení smyslů udělal.

„Neumyl jsi to," řekne Sherlock, když si John sedne k jídlu, ale nepodívá se na něj. Jsou to vůbec první slova, které ten den někdo z nich řekl.

„Co jsem neumyl?" zeptá se John a rozhlédne se po obýváku, jako by hledal zapomenuté nádobí.

„Myslím tu moji- To na krku," řekne Sherlock s krátkým zaváháním a neurčitě mávne rukou k vlastnímu krku.

John má chuť zvednout ruku a promnout si své nejčerstvější zranění, ale odolá. Kdyby si dal tu práci, mohl tu ránu vydrhnout tak, že by zmizely všechny stopy po Sherlockovi a jeho značce, i když by to bylo dost nepříjemné tohle udělat vlastnímu krku, ale neudělal to. Aspoň na chvíli chtěl předstírat, že k němu patří i takto. I když jeho emocionální odwzva není jediný důvod.

„Nechal jsem to takhle," zahučí John s obličejem obráceným k jídlu. Je rád, že k Sherlockovi sedí zády.

„A proč?" zajímá se Sherlock a konečně se na Johna podívá.

„Aspoň si budou ostatní alfy myslet, že jsem zadaný a dají mi pokoj, až půjdu ven," nabídne John z patra jednu z možných motivací. Je to pravda, co říká, i když to není jeho hlavní motivace.

„Jaké alfy?" zeptá se Sherlock a trochu se zamračí.

„Jakákoliv svobodná alfa se snaží sbalit jakoukoliv svobodnou omegu, obzvlášť je-li v heatu," řekne John klidně a začne si mazat toust marmeládou. „Občas je to potěšující, většinou otravné, ale teď dají pokoj. Aspoň pro tentokrát," dodá, než se zakousne do toustu.

Sherlock se naštvaně dívá na Johnův zátylek. Jaké alfy? A proč jdou po Johnovi, když ten patří jemu? Nedovolí jim se na něj ani podívat. A nejen pro tentokrát, ale pro vždy. John je jeho!

Sherlock sebou trhne a rychle otočí hlavu k notebooku. Co se to s ním sakra děje? Proč se chová tak... majetnicky? Vždyť John není jeho, patří jen sobě a může si dělat, co chce. Kdyby s nějakou cizí alfou chtěl strávit heat, tak může. Je to jen jeho volba. Jestli se nějaká alfa pokusí strávit heat s Johnem, zabije ji holýma rukama!

Ne, dost! Musí se ovládat, sakra! Už žádná ztráta kontroly! Už žádný incident jako ten v parku! To byla jen porucha sebekontroly, která se nesmí opakovat. Nechce žádné vztahy. Žádnou hloupou omegu jako kouli na noze. Žádné otravování s jejich potřebami a problémy a to platí, i když se jedná o Johna. O jeho Johna.

„Sherlocku, vnímáš?"

Holmes sebou trhne a podívá se na svého spolubydlícího, který na něj nejspíš už chvíli mluví.

„Cože?"

„Říkal jsem, že bys měl zajít na Scotland Yard," zopakuje John s trpělivým výrazem ve tváři. Je zvyklý na to, že ho Sherlock ignoruje, obzvláště mluví-li o něčem, co je Sherlockovi proti srsti. Pokud chce, má Sherlock velmi selektivní slyšení.

„Gregson od tebe potřebuje zprávu a svědectví a Gregovi taky dlužíš papírování, ne?"

„Papírování je otravné," odsekne Sherlock nespokojeně a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Jo, jenže jestli to budeš nechávat jen na nich, nebudou tě chtít zvát k případům," varuje ho John.

„Možná nebudou chtít, ale pozvou mě. Potřebují mě," hádá se Sherlock.

„To bude asi pravda." usoudí John a odnese své prázdné nádobí do dřezu, než se vydá ke své ložnici. Není tomu ani půl hodiny, když se plně oblečený vrátí a začne si oblíkat bundu.

„Jdeš na Scotland Yard beze mě?" zeptá se Sherlock trochu rozčíleně.

„Ne, jdu za Sarah," zavrtí John hlavou a zapne si bundu. „Musím si upravit termín dovolené. A ty nezapomeň, že máš někam jít. Kdo ví, třeba budeš mít štěstí a budou pro tebe mít nějaký případ."

„To určitě," odfrkne si Sherlock pochybovačně, ale to už John nechá bez odezvy a odejde.

Sherlock ještě chvíli v křesle trucuje a mračí se, ale nakonec se zvedne a jde se převléct. Musí si dojít k Molly pro nějaké nové vzorky, které snad bude mít. A možná by se mohl stavit i na Scotland Yardu, pokud samou nudou nebude vědět, co dělat.

\- - o - -

„Pane Holmesi," zavolá za Sherlockem nepříjemně povědomý hlas a vzápětí k němu přiběhne DI Tobias Gregson.

„Ani jsem vám nepoděkoval, že jste mi včera pomohl," řekne Gregson s nadšeným úsměvem, který nezakolísá ani tváří v tvář Sherlockovu ledovému výrazu. „Spolupráce s vámi a s Johnem byla úžasná, doufám, že si ji brzo zopakujeme."

„To záleží na tom, jak moc budete vy a vaše případy otravní," řekne Sherlock kysele a rozejde se směrem k Lestradově kanceláři, což i se svými limitovanými znalostmi slušného chování považuje za jasné ukončení rozhovoru. Jenže to Gregsonovi nedošlo.

„Kde jste nechal Johna? Podle místních legend se vás obvykle drží jako stín," ptá se mladý detektiv s veselou.

Sherlock se zarazí v polovině kroku a prudce se otočí čelem ke Gregsonovi.

„A proč chcete vědět, kde je John?"

Gregson okamžitě zařadí zpátečku a s pohledem upřeným nad Sherlockovo rameno a s rukama zvednutýma tak, aby na ně bylo vidět, o krok ustoupí. Není těžké poznat majetnickou alfu a nejen lekce, ale i zkušenosti Gregsona naučili, jak k nim přistupovat. Nebo spíš nepřistupovat.

„Klid, ptal jsem se jen tak. Nechci nikomu lézt za omegou, i když to včera vypadalo, že je svobodný."

„No tak teď už svobodný není," zavrčí Sherlock tím samým vzteklým hlasem.

„Dobrá, je váš. Už ani slovo o Johnovi," přikývne Gregson chlacholivě hlavou.

„Cože?!" ozve se za Sherlockovými zády překvapený hlas.

„Starej se o své, Donovanová!" odsekne Sherlock a rychle vyrazí dál k Lestradově kanceláři. V duchu si ovšem nadává do debilů a idiotů hodných Andersonovi velikosti.

Co to sakra udělal? Myslel si, že bude mít potíže s chováním jen v Johnově přítomnosti, ale pak tady skoro napadne Gregsona a před Donovanovou prohlásí, že je John jeho omega. Před Donovanovou! Kdyby to napsal na titulní stranu všech novin, nerozkřikne se to tak rychle, jako když to ví ona. John ho zabije, až se to k němu donese. Ještě, že nešel s ním. Ta značka, kterou mu udělal, by byla hlavním důkazem obžaloby a těžko by se Sherlock mohl bránit, že to byl jen zkrat. To by bylo, jako by přiznal pokus o znásilnění. A nebýt oblečení, tak i to znásilnění. Co se to s ním sakra děje?

„Ehm, Sherlocku, potřebuješ něco?" zeptá se Lestrade opatrně.

„Jo," štěkne Sherlock, kterému dojde, že už chvíli bez hnutí stojí v detektivově kanceláři. Chce zmlátit Gregsona, zabít Donovanovou a vyspat se s Johnem. Ne, sakra! Debilní hormony!

„Chci případ! Teď hned! Nějaký složitý! Něco, co mě zabaví aspoň na týden!" přikazuje Sherlock a rozčíleně bouchne pěstí do stolu.

„Tak to si zajdi za svým bratrem," řekne Greg s nechápavě pozvednutým obočím. „Co se děje?" zeptá se docela starostlivě.

Nic se neděje. Jenom Johnovi se blíží heat, bude ho trávit na Baker Street a ta část moji osobnosti, která se věnuje primitivním potřebám, z toho šílí, napadne Sherlocka, ale má dost sebeovládání, aby nic z toho neřekl nahlas.

„Nudím se," odpoví Holmes.

„Ty se nudíš pořád," rozhodí Lestrade rukama. „Vždyť jsi v noci vyřešil vraždu!"

„Ale to je už skoro čtrnáct hodin v minulosti! Potřebuju nějaké rozptýlení!" rozkřikne se Sherlock netrpělivě.

„Tak jdi s Johnem do zoo!" odsekne Greg, ale pak se trochu udiveně zarazí. „Kde vůbec je? Už od tebe utekl?"

John od něj utekl?! Sherlock se z duchu pokusí knokautovat svoji vnitřní alfu, která po Lestradově prohlášení začala panikařit.

„Co je vám vše do toho, kde je John? Pokud vím, tak nejsme siamská dvojčata" řekne Sherlock naštvaně.

„Nejste, ale občas to tak vypadá," řekne Greg a promne si obličej.

Gregory Lestrade je beta, takže na rozdíl od takového Tobiase Gregsona nepozná, kdy mluví jen s obvykle nesnesitelným Sherlockem a kdy se Sherlockem, se kterým mávají pudy a hormony alfy. Pro něj Sherlock jen opět posunul hranice otravnosti a protivnosti, které jsou v jeho případě už tak na několik mil vzdálené jiným osobám.

„Dej mi nějaký případ!" křikne Sherlock panovačně.

„Žádný nemám!"

„Nelži! Musíš něco mít!" hádá se Sherlock. „Celý barák je plný policistů. To tu jen tak sedíte na zadku nebo i něco vyšetřujete?"

„Hele, co kdybys šel ničit život někomu jinému?! Já na tohle nemám nervy!" odsekne Lestrade naštvaně. „Až budu něco mít, tak se ti ozvu, ale do té doby vypadni!"

Sherlock věnuje detektiv inspektorovi poslední nasupený pohled, než se uraženě otočí na patě a vyrazí pryč.

\- - o - -

Cestou domů přibyli na seznam lidí, kteří Sherlocka nasrali i taxikář, trafikant, zmalovaná ženská s dvěma pudly, dealer lehkých drog a postarší manželský pár. Nutno dodat, že Sherlock vůči nim také nebyl zrovna nejpříjemnější.

Schody do bytu Sherlock v podstatě vydupe a nahoře za sebou práskne dveřmi. Aniž by se obtěžovat svlíkáním kabátu, praští sebou Sherlock do křesla, zvedne si nohy a pevně si obejme kolena. Potřebuje chvilku na to, aby se uklidnil a přestal vrčet. Doslova.

Myslel si, že bez Johna se jeho sebeovládání vzpamatuje a znovu upevní, ale bylo tomu přesně naopak. Kdejaká drobnost, kterou by obvykle bez zájmu přešel nebo jí věnoval jen krátkou uštěpačnou poznámku, ho dnes rozčiluje málem k nepříčetnosti. Co se to s ním sakra děje? To nemůže být jen tím, že se Johnovi blíží heat. Na universitě byl pořád někdo v heatu, ale tyhle problémy tam Sherlock nemíval. Dokázal ignorovat omegy v jakékoliv fázy cyklu a to, i když se na něj věšely a to někdy i doslova. Zájem u něj nevyvolaly ani omegy, které se tak či onak připletly k vyšetřování nebo do jeho blízkosti. Nikdy u něj nevyvolali takovou labilitu chování a nálad. I když tentokrát s omegou bydlí, tohle nemůže být způsobené jen tím.

Jenže co může způsobit takové změny chování?

První odpovědí by byly drogy, ale tentokrát si Sherlock nic nevzal. Už víc jak rok je čistý a určitě si nic nevzal ani omylem. Dneska nic nejedl ani nepil a i kdyby, doma žádné drogy nemá. Tak čím to může být?

Sherlock se nejistě zavrtí. Mozek může způsobovat změny chování. Nějaká psychická nemoc by se už projevila a ať už si okolí myslí cokoliv, Sherlock si je jistý, že po téhle stránce je zdravý. Tak co? Mohl by to být nádor? Ty můžou způsobovat změny v psychice a chování. Možná by si měl zajít k doktorovi. Možná by ho John mohl vyšetřit, až se vrátí z práce. Kde vůbec je?

Sherlock se zarazí a rozhlédne se kolem.

Špinavé nádobí z rána je pořád v kuchyni, jeho netknutá snídaně stojí na stole. Vlastně nic v bytě se od jeho odchodu nezměnilo, takže se John ještě nevrátil domů.

Tak kde je? Říkal, že jde jen za Sarah, aby jí řekl, že nemůže do práce, ale to by byl už pár hodin zpátky. Kde je? Mohlo se mu něco stát? N2jaká nehoda? Mohla ho najít nějaká alfa a odvést si ho? To ne! To rozhodně ne!

Sherlock naštvaně vyskočí na nohy a začne pochodovat po místnosti.

John říkal, že když má značku, že ho alfy nechají být. A to by jim Sherlock radil, aby si Johna nevšímali. Jestli se ho nějaká alfa zkusí jen dotknout- John je jeho! Vždyť i on říkal, že chce být jeho omega. John by s jinou alfou nešel. Tak kde je? Proč už není doma? Co se mu stalo?

Sherlock vytáhne z kapsy mobil a najde Mycroftovo číslo. Mohl by mu zavolat. Mycroft určitě ví, kde je John. Určitě ho sleduje a hlídá.

Sherlock chvíli stojí a váhá, ale než se může nějak rozhodnout, někdo vejde ze schodiště do kuchyně. Třemi dlouhými kroky je Sherlock v kuchyni, kde John právě skládá na stůl těžké tašky s nákupem.

„John," vydechne Sherlock s úlevou a aniž by si to uvědomil, mobil mu vypadne z ruky.

Doktor se po něm překvapeně ohlédne, ale než stačí něco říct nebo se třeba jen pohnout, Sherlock k němu přejde, obejme ho kolem ramen a přitiskne ho k sobě.

„Sherlocku?" hlesne John překvapeně tváří v tvář bledému krku.

„Už jsi měl být dávno doma," zamumle Sherlock do krátkých vlasů. „Kde jsi byl tak dlouho?"

„Zdržela mě Sarah, Mike, lidi v obchodě a nakonec hádka s pokladnou," řekne John tiše na vysvětlenou, i když si není jistý, jestli ho Holmes doopravdy poslouchá.

Oba mlčí a jen stojí opření jeden o druhého.

Sherlock objímá Johna a s tváři zabořenou do jeho vlasů zhluboka dýchá. John je zpátky. Nic mu není, je v pořádku. John už je zase u něj. Přijde mu to trochu divné, ale pouhá jeho přítomnost uklidnila jeho rozjitřené nervy i emoce. Najednou ke štěstí nepotřebuje žádnou vraždu ani sériového vraha. Stačí mu, že tady takhle stojí s Johnem. John. John. Jeho John.

Sherlock najednou otevře oči a podívá se na doktora.

Watson ho neobjímá, ruce mu visí podél boků, ale vypadá to, že z donucení. Chce od sebe Sherlocka odstrčit? Ne, to ne. Kdyby to chtěl udělat, už by se stalo a neopíral by se mu hlavou o rameno.

Sherlock sjede pohledem na strupy na Johnově krku a jeho alfa spokojeně zabručí. Jeho značka. John je jeho a tohle je důkaz, který to všem ukáže. John je jeho.

Sherlock se s povzdechnutím narovná, i když ruce má stále omotané kolem ramen menšího muže.

„Johne," osloví doktora a ten zvedne hlavu a podívá se Sherlockovi do obličeje. Tváří se naprosto klidně, v jeho výrazu není žádné napětí ani nejistota.

Sherlock na něj jen chvíli hledí s pootevřenou pusou, než se vzpamatuje a promluví.

„Musím ti něco říct. O něčem, co se stalo na Scotland Yardu," řekne Sherlock nejistě.

„A co se stalo?" zeptá se John a trochu se zamračí starostmi.

„Dohadoval jsem se s Gregsonem a byla u toho i Donovanová a já řekl něco, z čeho se dá vydedukovat, že- No, jako bych řekl, že jsi moje omega."

John na něj chvíli hledí a vzápětí se rozesměje.

Sherlock jen nechápavě hledí na muže, který se s čelem opřeným o jeho hruď směje.

„Tobě to příjde směšné?" zeptá se Sherlock naštvaně.

„Proboha ne, to ne," zvedne John hlavu a s pobavený výrazem se na Sherlocka podívá. „Já jen- Až se příště objevíme na Scotland Yardu nebo na místě činu- Napadlo mě, jak se asi budou ostatní tvářit. Andersona to muselo vyděsit," dodá John a znovu se tiše rozesměje.

Sherlock na něj chvíli hledí, ale pak skloní hlavu a políbí ho. Johnovi ze rtů unikne něco mezi zasmáním a (spokojeným) zamručením, ale nebrání se. Oba mají přivřené oči, když opatrně zkoumají ústa toho druhého.

John pomalu zvedne ruce a opře je na chvíli o Sherlockovu hruď, ale nakonec se od něj odtáhne. Sherlock nespokojeně zamručí a chce Johna znovu políbit. Ale ten skloní hlavu.

„Tohle bysme neměli dělat. Tohle je jen reakce alfy na heat a na tu značku. Jsou to jen poblázněné hormony, není to doopravdy," řekne John a chce ustoupit dál, ale Sherlock ho nepustí. Místo toho ho k sobě přitáhne zase o kousek blíž.

„Tohle je poprvé od chvíle, co jsi odešel k Sarah, co si jsem jistý, že mi alfa nemluví do chování," řekne Sherlock tichým vemlouvavým hlasem.

„Jenže tohle je chování alfy," hádá se John a dál hledí kamsi dolů. „To, že ses ke mně přišel uklidnit, když jsi byl rozčílený- Alfa se chodí uklidňovat ke své omeze. A to- líbání. To ty, pokud vím, taky neděláš. Aspoň se mnou určitě ne."

Sherlock se jen pousměje a pevněji k sobě Johna přitiskne.

„A co když to chci s tebou dělat?" zašeptá Sherlock tichým hlubokým hlasem Johnovi do ucha. „Co když tě chci líbat, protože jak jsi v podstatě sám řekl, to je to, co alfa se svou omegou dělá?"

Sherlock nečeká na Johnovu odpověď. Zlehka ho políbí na krk, těsně nad místo, kde je jeho značka a vzápětí Johna pustí a zmizí v obýváku.

* * *

 

_Gramatika: Jak jste si nejspíše všimli, postavy v příběhu mluví o alfě a omeze ve třetí osobě. Jako by Sherlock &Alfa a John&Omega byly dvojice. Zase, jde o věc autora, ale někteří (podobně jako já v tomto) píšou o sekundárním pohlaví a vše s tím spojeným, jako by šlo o rozdvojení osobnosti. Jako by byl člověk s normální osobností a příslušnost k sekundárnímu pohlaví druhá osoba v těle, anebo velice vlivný hlásek v hlavě. Proto všechny ty řeči, že Sherlock neumí ovládat svou alfu atd. V reálném světě by se řeklo, že Sherlock neumí ovládat sebe. Druhá možnost psaní tohoto je, že postava a sekundární pohlaví jsou vážně jeden celek a chovají se jako jedna osoba a mluví se o nich v ich formě._

_Co se týče češtiny, máme tu jeden problém s OmegaVerse a gramatikou a to je rod. Máme rody mužský, ženský a střední. Máme Alfy/Bety/Omegy, co jsou muži/ten nebo ženy/ta. Pokud nejste rasista v povídce a nepoužíváte to. Problém je v tom, že písmena řecké abecedy skloňujeme v ženském rodě. Jsou ta alfa, ta beta, ta gama, ta omega. Pokud jsou vaše hlavní postavy muži, pak použít "Omega šla na nákup" je dost matoucí. Angličtina je na tohle dost jednosušší. Já osobně jsem psala jednu povídku, kde jsou používala kombinaci "Ten hlavní postava" a "Ta alfa/omega" pro stejnou osobu, protože skloňování řecké abecedy. Byla jsem upozorněna, že pak mají čtenáři chaos v tom, o kom je vlastně řeč, takže jsem to pak přepsala (aspoň myslím) a snažím se pro postavu používat to skloňování a časování, které se hodí k jejich primárnímu pohlaví. I když to občas tahá za uši._

_Změna pachu: Já vím, furt mluvím o tom, jak jdou a nejdou cítit, že? Ale opakování matka moudrosti. _

_Krátkodobou změnu pachu může způsobit to, kde trávíte den, kudy jste šli, koho jste potkali, jakou máte náladu, akutní zdravotní stav. Většina z toho je neúmyslná. Úmyslná krátkodobá změna pachu je použití parfému, zabalit se do oblíbené deky nebo něco podobného, aby jste se uklidnili (aromaterapie) a další věci, které běžní lidi dělají pro změnu vůní u sebe a okolí. Anebo nejjednodušší věc pro krátkodobou změnu pachu - hygiena. Krátkodobá změna pachu znamená i to, že to dlouho nevydrží a jde se toho snadno zbavit. Normální sprcha nebo koupel vás tohoto zbaví a buď vás vrátí do přirozeného stavu/původního nastavení nebo použijete voňavou sprcháč či pěnu._

_Střednědobá změna pachu. Patří sem věci jako označení omegy alfou. Blbě se toho zbavuje, ale pořádná sprcha a kartáč nebo čas vás toho zbaví. Patří sem i věci, které jeden používá často nebo bývá kolem nich často. Berte to takhle. Pokud budete denně doma pálit vanilkové vonné tyčinky a pak najednou přestanete, bude chvíli trvat, než ji kolem přestanete cítit. Pokud budete dělat v konzervárně na ryby, smrad z ryb budete mít všude a bude chvíli trvat, než se ho zbavíte. Nebo to aspoň dá hodně hodně práce._

_Dlouhodobá změna pachu. Na jednu stranu není tak častá, na druhou stranu je mnohem častější než ta střední. Pokud dojde k dlouhodobé změně pachu, jde o něco fakt důležitého. Nejčastější příklad v tomhle AU - bond. Vznikne-li pořádný bond mezi alfou a omegou, zěmní se i jejich pachy. U omegy určitě, u alfy ne vždy. Někdy se používá, že omega začne být cítit jako majetek alfy, někdy se jejich pachy promísí, někdy se jen pachy změní, aby naznačily, že jde o osobu zadanou. Pokud dojde ke zlomení bondu, pořád to jde na expartnerech cítit, ať už jako emocionální trauma a zlomený bond nebo jako něco, co vám jen dá vědět, že tady už vážný partner někdy byl.  Ale to není jediná věc, co dokáže dlouhodobě změnit tuhle identifikační věc. Samozřejmě, detaily se liší dle autora a toho, jak moc tady příslušníci sekundárního pohlaví používají nos a mají vylepšený čich. Například dlouhodobé onemocnění dokáže hodně zamávat s pachem. A nemyslím jen játra v háji, srdeční potíže nebo transplantovanou ledvinu. Mluvím i o depresích a podobných mrchách.  A pak jsou tu i věci jako traumatická událost. A tím myslím něco hodně traumatického, co, když si tím projdete, změní vás i vaši osobnost a může změnit i něco takovéhodle. Aspoň tedy v teorii, záleží, jak moc máte v příběhu zapletené tyhle věci a identifikaci skrze nos._

_Svobodná omega: Myslím tím bez partnera v milostném či romantickém vztahu. Pokud čtete něco, kde je svět normální, pak jde o osobu jako kdokoliv jiný, co si žije tak dobře, jak jen to autor dovolí. Pokud čtete o světe, kde je rovnoprávnost neslušné slovo, pak je omega ne samostatná osoba, ale majetek alfy. Pokud žije s rodinou, pak je majetkem otce (nebo jakékoliv jiné alfy v rodinném vztahu, není-li otec přítomen), protože omega se o sebe očividně není schopná postarat, protože je ovládána hormony a náladami (což, pokud nejde o sakra AU, tak je totální kec). Omega musí dělat, co otec/alfa řekne a dovolí, protože zákony/kultura/patriarchát/atd. Jeden by řekl, že by sňatek mohl pomoci, ale v tom případě je ten někdo dost naivní, protože sňatek za a) musí schválit otec/alfa a za b) se omega akorát stane majetkem alfy, kterou si bere. A platí stejná pravidla - dělej jen to, co máš dovoleno. Omega je totiž jen majetkem alfy, který se hodí pro potěšení, rození dětí a jednoduché práce. _

_Chování alf a omeg : Cizí alfy a omegy se k sobě obvykle chovají stejně, jako se v naší realitě k sobě chovají cizí muži a ženy. Někdy se navzájem ignorují, někdy jenda skupina buzeruje/obtěžuje/napadá tu druhou, protože si toho o sobě a svých právech myslí trochu moc. Někdy se snaží tomu druhému dostat pod sukni či do kalhot, protože proč ne, nekdy si pomáhají a spolupracují. Prostě možností je tolik, kolik jich najdete tady u nás.  
_

_Alfy a omegy s bondem mají často pár specifických věcí v chování. Poznají svoje nálady a emoce líp než u jiných (což platí i v tomhle světě, protože se lidi prostě znají), dokáží toho druhého zklidnit pouhou svou přítomnosti nebo gestem. Přináší druhému pocit jistoty a bezpečí apod. Tyhle věci bývají obvykle specifikovány dle autora. Jak je již zmíněno, představte si prostě ideální dlouhou dobu spolu žijící pár a jak se chovají. Že to občas vypadá, jako by si četli myšlenky a co o sobě už od pohledu vědí.  
_

_Někdy bond mezi těmi dvěmi funguje i na takové úrovni, že alfa nebo omega pozná i na dálku, v jaké náladě jejich protějšek je, jestli mu náhodou něco nehrozí, jaká je jeho lokalizace a pod. Ale tyhle věci se obvykel objevují jen když jsou důležité pro zápletku.  
_


	4. Pondělí odpoledne

Jak říká jeden stupidní vtip, chcete-li vzrušit dívku, sáhněte ji pod sukni, chcete-li vzrušit starou bábu, sáhněte ji na důchod. Chcete-li vzrušit omegu, začněte ji laskat krk. Jste-li Sherlock Holmes a chcete-li cokoliv, použíjte svůj hlas.

John si je velice dobře vědom toho, jak Sherlock dokáže manipulovat lidmi jen za pomocí svých hlasivek, vždyť on sám se nejednou stal jeho obětí.

A teď možná také.

Molly by zabila, jen aby na ni Sherlock promluvil stejným tónem, jakým teď šeptal Johnovi do ucha, že je jeho omega. John se vlastně diví, že se mu ve chvíli, kdy ho Sherlock pustil, nepodlomila kolena a on neskončil na zemi. Doktor se musí oběma rukama opřít o desku stolu, aby se udržel na nohách a trochu se vzpamatoval.

Je mu jasné, co Sherlock svým útěkem do obýváku sleduje. Chce, aby ho John sledoval a následoval a Bůh je mu svědkem, že to John chce. Chce jít za Sherlockem, praštit s ním o gauč a buď ho uškrtit nebo se s ním začít muchlovat, ale neudělá to. Neudělá té manipulátorské alfě takovou radost.

Co si vůbec o sobě myslí? Že ho jeden den odmítne a málem odkopne a druhý den mu skočí kolem krku a vše bude v pořádku? Tak snadné to mít nebude. To ani náhodou.

John se párkrát zhluboka nadechne, aby uklidnil své roztřesené končetiny i trochu rozhádanou mysl. Část 'omega' by se nejraději rozběhla za alfou. Část 'John Watson' se nemíní vzdát bez boje. A ta racionálnější část má (bohužel?) lepší argumenty.

Protože slavný detektivní konzultant Sherlock Holmes nemá málem ani formální společenské kontakty a jakýkoliv vztah, nedej bože, sexuálního či milostného charakteru s omegou odmítá a odsuzuje, takže jestli teď Johna označuje za svou omegu, objímá ho a líbá, je to způsobeno Johnovými hormony a Sherlockovou neschopností držet svou alfu na uzdě. Ze Sherlocka mluví jen jeho instinkty, ne on sám. Ať už to Johnovi láme srdce nebo ne, tohle není a nemůže být doopravdy. Sherlock o vztahy nestojí. Ani o vztah s ním.

Na chvíli John zavře oči a sevře ruce v pěst, aby se uklidnil. Chce se mu skoro brečet. Pak se zhluboka nadechne a vydechne, postaví se přímo, narovná ramena a pustí se do úklidu nákupu, který přinesl. Na rozházené emoce teď není čas ani místo.

Nezáživná a tisíckrát opakovaná práce ho trochu uklidní. Už je dlouho po poledni, ale on ještě neobědval, tak si začne připravovat nějakou rychlovku. Jen těstoviny se sýrovou omáčkou, ale je toho dost, aby to jemu i Sherlockovi vystačilo na oběd a možná i na večeři.

Ovšem sotva si John sedne ke stolu a chytne do ruky vidličku, zavolá na něj z přízemí paní Hudsonová s tím, že přijela jeho sestra.

„Harry?" hlesne John udiveně, ale poslušně se vydá dolů. Sherlocka, který ho podmračeně sleduje ze svého křesla, si zkouší nevšímat.

Paní Hudsonová cosi švitoří s Harry, ale sotva se John objeví na schodech, zmizí ve svém bytě.

„Co ty tady děláš? Já myslel, že máš napilno," prohodí John udiveně, když dojde ke dveřím.

„Čau, brácho, taky tě ráda vidím a jo, mám se přímo skvěle, díky za optání," mávne Harry rukou.

„No dobrá, omlouvám se," protočí John s úsměvem oči. „Až nebudu tak překvapenej z toho, že tě vidím, tak tě pořádně pozdravím."

„Co je na tom tak překvapivýho?" nechápe Harry a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Myslel jsem, že máš příliš práce se svou novou známostí," pokrčí John rameny. „Jak se vůbec jmenuje?"

„Jmenuje se Clara a není to nová známost," zaculí se Harry s těžko potlačovatelným nadšením. Vypadá, že by nejraději poskakovala na místě.

„Vy jste se k sobě vrátily?!" vyhrkne John překvapeně, ale vzápětí se nadšeně usměje. „To je skvělý! Ale doufám, že to tentokrát bereš vážněji."

„No, nevím. Začaly jsem tím, že jsme jako největší puberťáci," pokrčí Harry rameny, ale ve tváři má samolibý výraz člověka, který je vrcholně spokojený se svou vlastní osobou. „Prosouložily jsme se celým domem," dodá nadšeně.

„Pro Krista, Harry," protočí John oči. „Zařvi to ještě jednou, třeba tě na konci ulice neslyšeli."

„Nevynechaly jsme ani tvoji ložnici," prohodí Harry o trochu tišeji.

„Jsem najednou velice rád, že nejedu k tobě," povzdechne si John na oko, ale pak se zakření. „Doufám, že vám to prvotní nadšení vydrží," dodá s úsměvem.

„Já taky," zazubí se Harry, ale po chvilce se vzpamatuje. „Hele, já vím, že je dost na pytel, že ti tentokrát neposkytnu útulek, ale co bys říkal na to, že ti jako hodná sestřička poskytnu doprovod na gyndu a zpět?"

John jen otráveně zaskučí a promne si obličej. Vlastně na to úplně zapomněl.

Každý s dělohou a schopností rodit děti by měl pravidelně jednou do roka chodit na lékařské prohlídky a John tyhle chvíle z duše nenávidí. Nesnáší gynekologické prohlídky a nedokáže si představit, že by na světě bylo něco trapnějšího, než tohle. Nevadí mu ani tak samotná prohlídka, i když při ní musí mít nohy nad hlavou. Nesnáší to dlouhé vysedávání v čekárně plné zvědavých ženských všeho věku. A on mezi nimi jediný chlap. Mužské omegy jsou velice vzácné, ale ani tak John nečekal, že by během těch let, co na prohlídky chodí, nikdy žádného nepotkal. Ovšem co se diví, kdyby nebyl doktor, nejspíš by taky na gynekologii nechodil, jenže takhle má až příliš mnoho poznatků o tom, co vše se může stát, takže k doktorovi preventivně chodí.

Další problém s gynekology a mužskými omegami je v době prohlídek. Na rozdíl od žen, které si můžou jít na prohlídku kdykoliv, protože přístup k jejich děloze není časově omezen, u mužů-omeg děloha ústí do konečníku. To by vedlo ke spoustě nepříjemných situací a nemocí, kdyby děloha a vstup do ní nebyl neprodyšně uzavřen, aby těmto problémům zabránil. Takže jediné období, kdy se dá do dělohy dostat jinak, než operačním výkonem, je heat.

Už tak je trapné, když jste muž a jdete na gynekologickou prohlídku, ale nejtrapnější je, když jste muž, jdete ke gynekologovi, jste nadržený k nevydržení a všichni okolo vás o tom ví.

John nenávidí gynekologii.

„Tváříš se děsně a to tam ani nejsme," prohodí Harry trochu udiveně.

„Víš, že to nesnáším," zahučí John neochotně, než si dlouze povzdechne. „Byl jsem objednaný na příští týden a to už bude po všem, takže mě nevezme. Musím se přeobjednat na příště."

„Hele, víš, že si to zkontroluju," řekne Harry vážně a ukáže si na bratra prstem. „Jsem tvoje velká ségra, musím na tebe dávat pozor."

„To, že jsi o rok starší, neznamená, že jsi i chytřejí nebo zodpovědnější," upozorní ji John.

„Aspoň se nebojím k doktorovi," vyplázne na něj Harry jazyk.

John jen skloní hlavu, aby si jeho velká sestra nevšimla, jak moc se mu chce smát a promne si zátylek. Od té doby, co Harry nepije, se opravdu snaží chovat jako zodpovědná starší sestra, i když toho John obvykle využívá jen během heatu.

„Co to je?!" vyhrkne Harry nahlas a skoro šokovaně.

John se vyděšeně rozhlédne, aby zjistil, co ji tak překvapilo, ale nic nevidí. Otevře pusu, aby se zeptal, ale Harry k němu přiskočí, jednou rukou ho chytne za rameno, druhou mu pootočí hlavou a nechápavě hledí na kousanec na Johnově krku.

„Kurva," zanadává John a rychle se sestře vytrhne. Pokusí se značku schovat za límcem i pod rukou, ale už je stejně pozdě, Harry ji viděla.

„Johne! Ty sis někoho našel!" huláká Harry nadšeně a pevně Johna obejme.

„Harry, nech toho," okřikne ji John a trochu se odtáhne.

Harry už ho k sobě netiskne, ale dál ho drží za ramena.

„Ty zatracenej tajnůstkáři, kdys mi to jako chtěl říct?" zeptá se Harry, ovšem přes její veselí nejde žádná výčitka slyšet. Její pohled na moment sklouzne z Johnovi tváře k vrcholu schodiště a zpátky.

„To on, že ano? Ten tvůj podělanej kámoš dostal rozum a vy jste se dali dohromady, že jo? To je úžasný!"

„Harry, nech toho, nedali jsme se dohromady," zarazí ji rozčílený John a setřese z ramen její ruce.

„Ale- Byl to on, ne? Kdo jiný?" nechápe Harry.

„Jo, byl to on, ale byla to nehoda," přizná John nejistě.

„Jak to myslíš nehoda? Co se stalo?" zeptá se Harry. Najednou je veškěré nadšení pryč a místo něj je tady podráždění, obavy a touha chránit.

„Co ti udělal?"

„Nic mi neudělal, uklidni se," John si unaveně promne obličej a dlouze si povzdechne.

Občas zapomíná, že je jeho sestra alfa. Harry tak dlouho užívala léky, které by z ní na oko udělaly betu, aby si mohla najít chlapa, co by ji uznával, že John zapomíná, co je doopravdy zač. Že po vysazení supresiv vylezla na světlo světa nejen její orientace, ale i sekundární pohlaví – alfa.

„Harry, zkus se uklidnit, ano?" osloví sestru. „Sherlock je jen rozhozený z toho, že se mi blíží heat a já si nedal dost pozor, takže-"

„Takže co?!" štěkne Harry naštvaně. „Takže je to tvoje vina, že tě napadl? To mi chceš tvrdit? Jak jsi na tohle přišel?! To ti nakecal on, že je to tvoje vina?! Že jsi ho vyprovokoval, a proto že se to stalo?! To ti řekl?!"

„Ne, Harry! Nech toho!" rozkřikne se John, ale jeho sestra ho neposlouchá. Místo toho ho odstrčí stranou, skoro ho smete na zem a rozběhne se po schodech vzhůru.

„Johne, co se to-?"

„Teď ne, paní Hudsonová!" křikne John na domácí, kterou křik vylákal z bytu a rozběhne se do obýváku, kde se z jeho pohledu schyluje ke katastrofě.

Sherlock a Harry, oba dva vzteky rudí ve tváři, stojí před krbem, sotva metr od sebe a řvou po sobě tak nahlas, že je musí být slyšet až na ulici, i když ani John nerozumí jejich slovům.

„Harry! Sherlocku! Nechte toho!" rozkřikne se John, ale ti dva ho neposlouchají. Místo toho skočí jeden druhému po krku.

„Kurva!" zanadává John a rozběhne se k nim, jako by je od sebe doopravdy mohl odtrhnout. „Nechte toho!" zařve John a pokusí se dostat mezi ně. Jediné, čeho tím dosáhne, je, že ho někdo z těch dvou odstrčí tak prudce, že John odvrávorá dozadu, vrazí jednou nohou do svého křesla a spadne na zem. Je přitom s podivem, že hlavou nevrazil do stolku vedle křesla. Jeho pád ale kupodivu zastaví boj.

Sherlock s ustaraným výrazem vyrazí k němu, ale Johnův naštvaný výraz ho zarazí.

„Ne!" řekne doktor ostře a posadí se.

Harry mu chce pomoct na nohy, ale ani ji k sobě John nepustí.

„Nech mě!" křikne John, než se sám postaví. „Co kdybyste odsud oba dva vypadli?" zeptá se John tichým vzteklým hlasem, aniž by se na kteréhokoliv z nich podíval.

„Johne," začne Sherlock, zatímco Harry natáhne ruku směrem k bratrovi, ale ani jeden z nich nedokončí.

„Vypadněte! Vypadněte oba dva! Rvát se jako idioti můžete jinde!" zařve John vztekle a oddupe do kuchyně.

Celý napjatý, s rukama i čelistí pevně sevřenými stojí doktor čelem ke stolu a ke svému studenému pozdnímu obědu a celý se třese napětím a potlačovanou zlostí. Trvá to sotva minutu, než se ozve tiché klapnutí dveří mezi chodbou a obývacím pokojem a dvoje opatrné kroky na schodišti, než se všude rozhostí ticho. John se zhluboka nadechne a vydechne ve snaze se uklidnit a velice pomalu otevře ruce sevřené v pěst.

Hlavou mu matně kmitne poučka ze školy, že omega by měla pre-heatovou část cyklu strávit v co největším klidu a pohodě, aby během heatu samotného a kratičkého post-heatu neměla problémy. Tak tohle John rozhodně nedodrží. Tři čtyři dny pre-heatu, dva dny heatu a jeden den post-heatu, a co má zatím za sebou, je plné emociálních výkyvů a stresu.

Tentokrát si to nejspíš opravdu užije.

* * *

 

_Mužská omega : Už bylo řečeno, že muži i ženy můžou být omegy. Často to ve fanfictionech bývá, že muži jsou hlavně alfy a ženy hlavně omegy, ale existují i vyjímky. Někdy je to 50:50. Zase jde o to, jak to autor pojme. A pokud se tomuto vůbec věnuje. Osobně si vybavuji pouze jedno fic (bylo to na 00Q), kde se doslova řešily počty ohledně toho, kolik je mezi lidmi alf a omeg. Pokud se autor vůbec obtěžuje zmiňovat o tomto, používá obvykle jen zhruba odhady, ne přesné statistiky.  
_

_Taky tady už bylo řečeno, že omegy mají schopnost rodit děti. Tedy i mužské omegy. Kde mají dělohu, a jak se k ní dostat, je vysvětleno už v kapitole a taky předtím. Co se týče těhotenství, jde o věc, která vždy nese jisté riziko bez ohledu na vesmír. Některé fic berou těhotenství mužských omeg jako něco o dost riskantnějšího, než tehotenství žen. Jiní autoři zase používají fakt, že jde o omegu, tedy o sekundární pohlaví určené k rození a tudíž jsou u nich početí mnohem snažší než u obyčejných žen. Co se týče porodu, v 99% případů si to protrpí stejně jako normální ženská._

_Ovšem k těhotenství nepatří jen početí a porod. Patří k tomu i následná péče o dítě. Co se týče tohoto, bere se to jedinec od jedince, každý má jinak praxe a ochoty se starat o mimino. I když stejně jako tady se automaticky předpokládá, že žena má silně vyvinuté mateřské pudy a automaticky ví, jak se starat o mimino, tak se předpokládá v tomhle AU i o omegách. K poporodním věcem ale patří i kojení. Asi takhle. Ne každý se o tom zmiňuje. Aspoň tedy ne v detailu. Pokud už kojení někdo píše trochu přesněji, než jen že jde o věc, co se děje v pozadí, tak jsou verze a) mužská omega je muž a kojit nemůže (což nedává smysl, protože když je savec schopný rodit, má být schopný i kojit, obzvláště jde-li o verzi 'omega otěhotní až směšně snadno'), b) mužské omeze, stejně jako ženám u nás, během těhotenství začnou nabíhat a zduřovat mléčné žlázy, což vede k žádnému nebo jen slabému nárůstu prsou a po porodu i ke kojení. Po skončení kojení se prsa zase ztratí. Verze c) je prakticky to samé, ale nedojde k magickému zmizení prsou a vytahané kůže. Jde zároveň o verzi, u které si nejsem vědoma, že bych ji někdy potkala. Co se týče verze d), jde o to, že prsa mužské omeze narostou z nuly na velikost poprsí čtyřnásobné rodičky během jednoho těhotenství. Osobně jsem potkala jen na obrázku, ale dá se předpokládát, že tady nejde o verzi, kdy by poprsí magicky zmizelo, když se přestane kojit. Pokud v tom není zapletené i jiné AU.  
_

_Gynekologie : Tohle nebývá moc častá součást OmegaVerse, vlastně vím jen o jednom možná dvou fanfictionech, kde by byly pravidelné gynekologické prohlídky u mužské (nebo jakékoliv jiné) omegy, ale z logiky věci, i takoví občas musí na kontrolu k doktorovi. Jak bylo řečeno v příběhu, pokud máte dělohu, měli byste si jednou za rok zajít na gyndu na kontrolu. Pokud dělohu nemáte a nikdy jste neměli, měli byste si jednou za rok zajít na urologii. V 99,9999% fanfictionů jde omega na gynekologii jen na ultrazvuk při těhotenství, ne na preventivní prohlídky._

_V první kapitole jsem se zmiňovala o tom, že jsou dvě verze existence dělohy u mužů v OmegaVerse. Buď je někde díra navíc nebo je kloaka. V případě, že má mužská omega jen někde otvor navíc, pak si na gyndu může chodit, kdy chce, protože přístup není nijak omezen. Jde-li o kloaku, pak platí ony věci řečené v povídce. Aby tělo zabránilo zbytečbým infekcím a komplikacím, je vstup do dělohy omezen pouze na heat (a potenciální zdravotní potíže), což znamená, že mužskáomega může na gynekologii pouze v době heatu a tudíž celá čekárna ví, že ten chlap tady je nadržená omega. To je dost blbý pocit._

_Supresiva : Jedná se o léčiva, které mají v každém příběhu různou míru legalizace a účinosti. Pokud nechápete, někdy jde o běžně přístupné věci v lékárně, jindy jsou to věci, co dostanete jen se štosem lékařských potvrzení, někdy jsou úplně proti zákonům, protože přece nám tu omegy nebudou předstírat, že jsou normální lidi (Protože přece není možné, aby to brala alfa, alfy jsou nej.). Ve většině případů jsou supresiva určená jen pro omegy a mají buď jen potlačit heat (teda něco jako antikoncepce, ale není to antikoncepce, je to něco, co buď potlačí příznaky nebo kompletně vyřadí z provozu heat) a nebo potlačit kompletně celou stránku omegy a udělat z ní na oko betu. Někdy se tahle verze supresiv objevuje i pro použití pro alfy, i když ne moc často, protože alfy jsou přece nej a každý chce být alfa. Jindy to alfy berou z lékařských důvodů, protože mají trochu potíže se ovládat nebo jen nechtějí, aby ostatní věděli, co jsou zač. Supresiva potlačující pach a fyzické projevy sekundárního pohlaví bývají někdy doplněna speciální kosmetikou pro posílení zakrytí pachu a tak. Formy supresiv jsou různé od každodenních tabletek po injekce s účinkem až na rok. Většinou platí, že pokud jsou supresiva nelegální, tak buď potlačí pach sekundárního pohlaví nebo ho přemění, aby byl jako od bet. Pokud jdou o běžnou věc, často to znamená, že po pachu jeden pozná, že je druhý bere, ať už pro sterilitu jejich pachu nebo pro pach léků. Zase, je to autor od autora.  
_

_Pre-heat, heat, post-heat : Upřímně? I když o tomto v některých příbězích mluví, definováno pojmy jsem to ještě nepotkala. Princip je snad pochopitelný od začátku – pre-heat je fáze, kdy se tělo omegy připravuje na heat (a alfám začíná hrabat), heat je samotná část cyklu a post-heat je období, kdy se omega vzpamatovává z heatu. Délka oněch fází je individuální dle autora, pokud je vůbec používá a často spolu splývají._

_Pre-heat alias příprava na heat. Cokoliv mezi pár minutami a pár dny, kdy se tělo připravuje na dost fyzicky náročný heat. (Těch pár minut obvykle platí pro povídky, kdy jde jen a pouze o průběh heatu, protože nejjednodušší zápletka vůbec.) Teoreticky, pokud má omega strávit několik dní vysokým výdejem energie a s minimální příležitostí se najíst, pak je logické, že tělo bude chtít zásoby, což znamená zvýšený příjem vysokoenergetické stravy. Tělo není blbé, ví, co chce a dělá nám chutě, aby to dostalo. Druhá věc, ke které se jeden během heatu moc nedostane, je záchod, takže jak zmínilo jedno nebo dvě fic, poslední den před heatem omega pravděpodobně stráví sezením na záchodě a vyprazdňováním střev. (Někteří autoři preferují klistýr.) Pokud ovšem heat trvá jen den či dva nebo pokud jde o verzi, kdy omega neztratí během heatu vyšší mozkové funkce, pak toto není třeba, protože si pro jídlo a na záchod může normálně zajít.  
_

_Heat alias buď dost otravné nebo dost fyzicky náročné období různé délky a intenzity. Už jsme o tom mluvili předtím._

Post-heat alias čas se vzpamatovat. Obvykle během heatu došlo k fyzicky a energeticky náročným aktivitám a sotva hladina hormonů klesne, tělo to dá jasně najevo. Osoba je unavená, vyčerpaná, hladová a mnohdy i bolavá. Preferuje se pořádná sprcha či koupel, čisté pohodlné oblečení, pravidelná výživná a lehce stravitelná strava, tulení a hydratace. Mnohdy byla omega vyčerpána i emociálně, třeba když dojde k bondu. Někdy autoři používají to, že dojde-li během heatu k oplodnění, pak tahle post fáze trvá o něco déle, protože tělo má mnohem víc změn, která se musí naučit zvládat.


	5. Úterý

Sherlock už chvíli stojí před dveřmi s číslem 221B, ale teprve začínající déšť ho donutí, aby vešel. Po tmě a beze zvuku vyjde schody a vstoupí do bytu, kde se i přes pokročilou noční hodinu pořád svítí.

John zabalený do deky a s nohama křížem sedí na gauči, otevřenou knihu položenou v klíně a hlavu opřenou dozadu o opěradlo gauče.

Sherlock jen chvíli stojí ve dveřích a pozoruje ho, než za sebou zavře dveře a pověsí kabát.

Původně měl v plánu, že hned zmizí ve své ložnici, aby Johna neprovokoval a on ho zase nezkusil vyhnat, ale to nečekal, že ho najde spát v obýváku. Místo do ložnice zamíří Sherlock ke gauči. Sebere Johnovi knihu z klína a položí ji na stolek, načež co nejopatrněji to jde, Johna pomalu položí do lehu.

Watson se trochu zavrtí, ale neprobouzí se.

Sherlock ho opatrně zakryje a sedne si na kraj gauče vedle něj. S rukama položenýma na stehnech Johna skoro bez mrknutí pozoruje.

Měl celé odpoledne na to, aby přemýšlel o tom, co se to nyní na Baker Street a s ním děje. Vlastně dospěl ke stejnému poznání jako dnes v poledne, akorát tentokrát je jeho závěr podložený (snad) logičtějšími argumenty.

Sherlock si povzdechne a opatrně si lehne vedle Johna. Na gauči není moc místa, takže se musí k Johnovi doopravdy přitisknout a obejmout ho, aby nespadl na zem. Doktor se trochu vrtí, ale neprobouzí se. S čelem opřeným o Sherlockovu hrudní kost a jednou rukou plnou jeho košile spí dál.

Sherlockovi je jasné, že tohle není nejlepší nápad ze všech. Kdyby se John probudil, jen by se rozčílil a možná by ho chtěl zase vyhodit. Co chtěl, určitě by ho vyhodil. Navíc být takhle blízko není dobrý nápad ani pro Sherlockovo sebeovládání. Chtěl by Johna políbit, hladit ho, chtěl by se ho dotýkat, ochutnat ho. Chtěl by z něho udělat svou omegu na věky věků, ale nemůže. Ne bez Johnova svolení a to teď nedostane.

Sherlock zavře oči a pevněji Johna obejme.

Co se to s ním sakra děje?

\- - o - -

Holmes se probudí se svítáním a s nosem plným Johnovi vůně. Černý čaj, skořice, horký písek, med a omega. A slabý nepatrný odér Sherlocka Holmese, který je částečně způsobený hojící se značkou na Johnově krku a částečně tím, že celou noc leželi vedle sebe.

Pokud měl detektiv před usnutím nějaké choutky, nedá se to srovnávat s tím, co by rád teď. Tohle byl vážně hloupý nápad. Sherlock musí začít dýchat přes pusu, protože dýchání nosem má všelijaké, ale ne uklidňující účinky.

Alfa by chtěla Johna znovu označit, chtěla by z něho strhat oblečení a mít s ním sex a ideálně opakovaně.

Jenže to nejde. To by bylo znásilnění. To nemůže udělat a už vůbec ne Johnovi. Kdyby to udělal, kdyby se opět neovládl, John by odešel a už nikdy by se nevrátil. Nikdy by Sherlockovi nedovolil, aby přišel. Našel by si jinou alfu, která se dokáže ovládat, a která mu ze života nedělá peklo.

Katastrofický scénář budoucnosti Sherlockovi pomohl uklidnit alfu aspoň natolik, aby mohl pomalu slést z gauče.

Ještě chvíli Sherlock sedí na zemi vedle gauče a hledí na Johna, který se ve spaní trochu mračí, než se pomalu postaví. Vzhledem k tomu, jak nepříjemně těsno mu je momentálně v kalhotech, rozhodne se, že nejrozumnější pro něj bude, aby šel rovnou do koupelny. A dal si hodně dlouhou a studenou sprchu.

\- - o - -

Když se Sherlock vrátí do obýváku a kuchyně, je John vzhůru a chystá čaj pro oba.

„Ahoj," plácne Sherlock to první, co ho napadne a zůstane stát ve dveřích kuchyně. Jen stojí a pozoruje Johna, jak připravuje snídani.

„A-ahoj," odpoví mu John váhavě a na moment se na detektiva podívá, než se vrátí k čaji a ke konvici, která právě dovařila. „Myslel jsem, že ani nepříjdeš domů. Že jsi na mě naštvaný, a proto že se na nějakou dobu nevrátíš a budeš někde trucovat," povídá John zatímco zalévá čaj.

„Byl jsem naštvaný, i když jsem chápal, že z tvého hlediska bylo správné nás vyhodit."

„Z mého hlediska? Mám pocit, že jsem byl v právu z jakéhokoliv hlediska."

„Z hlediska tvé sestry byla v právu ona," pustí se Sherlock do vysvětlování. „Ona je tvoje starší sestra a alfa, měla by tě tedy chránit a to i před jinými alfami bez ohledu na to, jak to s tebou myslí nebo nemyslí vážně. Tak trochu i bez ohledu na tvůj vlastní názor. Podle ní měla veškeré právo na to, aby mě napadla."

„O, vážně? A vsadím se, že tys měl taky právo, abys na ni řval jak šílený, a pak se s ní začal rvát," ušklíbne se John trochu posměšně, trochu naštvaně, než začne krájet chleba.

„Samozřejmě," přikývne Sherlock v klidu na souhlas. „Ona byla alfa, co ve velice nevhodnou dobu vtrhla na mé území, byla agresivní a odsuzovala mou schopnost postarat se o mou vlastní omegu. Je pochopitelné, že jsem se s ní začal hádat a rvát," pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

„Jenže já nejsem tvoje omega," upozorní ho John, zatímco se v lednici snaží najít nějaké máslo a marmeládu, které nejsou součástí podezřelého pokusu, který by končil jeho otravou.

„Chci, abys byl," řekne Sherlock vážně.

John pomalu zavře lednici, ale neotáčí se.

„Teďka z tebe mluví alfa, ne ty. Jde jen o hormonální reakci na přítomnosti omegy v heatu," řekne doktor vážně.

„Johne, proč nechceš uznat, že bych o tebe mohl mít zájem?" rozhodí detektiv trochu rozčíleně rukama.

„Protože dokud s tebou nezačaly mlátit hormony, tak jsi nejevil absolutně žádný zájem o cokoliv, co má něco společného smilostným nebo romantickým vztahem. A já rozhodně nestojí o známost na jednu noc," řekne John vážně a konečně se obrátí čelem k Sherlockovi.

„A co když ti poskytnu nějaké logické argumenty?" navrhne Sherlock.

„Kde chceš v tomhle hledat logiku?" zeptá se John pochybovačně.

„V tom, že ty chceš být moje omega," začne Sherlock. „Sám jsi to po onom incidentu v parku řekl. Taky jsi říkal, že jsi nikdy nedovolil, aby si tě nějaká alfa označila, ale mně jsi v tom nebránil. A nejen to, dost ochotně jsi mi ten krk ukázal."

John, aniž by si to uvědomoval, zvedne ruku a promne si kousanec, který mu Sherlock na krku udělal. Dívá se přitom do země, takže mu unikne Sherlockův krátký spokojený úsměšek.

„Z mé strany je motivace trochu složitější, protože ty si myslíš, že jsem pod vlivem své alfy. Nepopírám, že agresivní stránku alfy hůře ovládám, ale to nezávisí na cyklu omegy, to se mi může stát kdykoliv. Ovšem emociální labilitou jsem nikdy předtím netrpěl, až teprve s tebou," vysvětluje Sherlock. „Johne, já jsem dost dlouhou dobu strávil na universitě, kde jsem potkával omegy ve všech fázích cyklu a s různým stupněm zájmu nebo odporu vůči mé osobě. Párkrát se mi stalo, že mi vlezli i na pokoj, pravděpodobně součásti nějakého žertu nebo sázky, ale nikdy jsem vůči nim nic necítil, nezkoušel jsem s nimi mít sex ani si je označit, nežárlil jsem na všechny okolo ani nic podobného. Všechny omegy mi byly naprosto ukradené. Ty nejsi."

Sherlock se odmlčí a pomalu přejde k Johnovi, který se skloněnou hlavou stojí u lednice. Opatrně jednou rukou chytne Johna za tvář a donutí ho se na něj podívat.

„Johne, chceš být moje omega? Dovolíš mi být tvoje alfa a strávit s tebou heat?" zeptá se Sherlock tichým hlubokým hlasem.

„A co když si po skončení heatu najdeš logické argumenty, které tohle všechno svedou na pomatení smyslů a budeš chtít, abych odešel?" zeptá se John s obavami.

„Kdybych nestál o tvou přítomnost tady, proč bych ti nedovolil randit?" zeptá se Sherlock s drobným úsměvem.

„Počkat?! Tys mi všechny ty vztahy doopravdy kazil úmyslně?" zeptá se John naštvaně.

„Jsi jediný člověk, o jehož přítomnost stojím. Nemohl jsem si dovolit, aby mi tě odvedla nějaká beta a to jsem předtím ani netušil, jak moc o tebe stojím doopravdy," řekne Sherlock na vysvětlenou a opře se čelem o to Johnovo. Chtěl by víc, než tohle, chtěl by toho mnohem víc, ale nemůže. Ne bez Johnova svolení.

„Johne." zašeptá Sherlock skoro neslyšně.

John už jeho upřený pohled nemůže vydržet. Zavře oči, postaví se na špičky a přitiskne svoje rty k Sherlockovým. Víc není pro Sherlocka třeba. Obejme Johna jednou rukou kolem pasu, druhou kolem ramen, přitiskne ho k sobě a políbí ho pořádně. John se ho drží kolem krku, ale nakonec jednou rukou zajede do Sherlockových vlasů. Trvá to dlouho, než se od sebe odtáhnou, a když se tak stane, oba jsou červení ve tvářích a lapají po dechu.

„Bože," hlesne Sherlock a chce ho znovu políbit, ale John uhne obličejem. „Rozmyslel sis to?" zeptá se Sherlock skoro vystrašeně. Copak líbá tak strašně, že to Johna odradilo?

„Bože, to ne," zavrtí John okamžitě hlavou. „Já ale- Podívej, heat bude trvat dva tři dny a během té doby nebudu mít moc příležitostí se najíst, napít nebo pořádně osprchovat, tak- rád bych to stihl ještě před tím, než to začne," vysvětlí John a odstín červené v jeho tváři ještě o trochu ztmavne.

„Oh," hlesne Sherlock trochu udiveně. V tomhle má John pravdu. Ale to neznamená, že ho on chce pustit a nechat odejít, i kdyby jen na chvíli.

„Sherlocku," zamumle John a přejede svou tváří po Sherlockově čelisti a jeho krku. „Objednal bys nějakou donášku k obědu?"

„Jistě," zamumle detektiv s přivřenýma očima.

„Díky," řekne John s úsměvem a vykroutí se ze Sherlockova objetí.

Holmes sebou trhne a překvapeně se za Johnem ohlédne.

„Jak jsi to udělal?" zeptá se nechápavě.

„My omegy máme pár triků, jak si s vámi, alfami, poradit," pousměje se John. „Jdu se umýt," dodá a zmizí.

Sherlock udiveně stojí na místě a přejíždí si prsty po místech, kde se John dotýkal jeho tváře a krku. Je to jen obyčejný dotyk, nic zvláštního. Ale když to udělal John, Sherlock se celý uvolnil a zklidnil. Být to o trochu silnější, možná ho to i uspí.

Sherlock si znovu zamyšleně promne krk, ale pak se zarazí. John po něm něco chtěl. Jídlo. Chtěl, ať objedná jídlo. To by měl udělat, musí se teď oba najíst, protože později rozhodně čas mít nebudou. O to se Sherlock míní postarat.

\- - o - -

Nakonec volba padla na thajskou kuchyni. Sherlock i John sedí přitisknutí jeden k druhému, s nohama na gauči a pojídají směs kořeněné zeleniny, nudlí a kuřecího masa. V bytě je ticho, ozývá se jen jejich žvýkání a občasné ťuknutí hůlek o krabičku.

„Jsi ospalý," prohlásí Sherlock, když je asi v polovině svojí porce.

Už je to potřetí, co John zívnul, jeho pohyby jsou pomalejší a hlava mu na krku taky začíná klimbat.

„Cože?" trhne sebou John a překvapeně se na Sherlocka dívá.

„Jsi ospalý," zopakuje Sherlock trochu podrážděně. Nesnáší, když musí všechno opakovat.

„Jo, já- Vždycky bývám, než začne heat," zamumle John a hřbetem ruky si promne oči. „Asi si půjdu lehnout," dodá a opatrně odloží krabičku s jídlem na stolek.

„Jsi v pořádku? Mám ti nějak pomoct?" zeptá se Sherlock, když pozoruje Johna, jak opatrně vstává. Víc dotazů položit nestihne, protože se John zapotácí a vypadá to, že skoro spadne. Sherlock je okamžitě na nohách a opatrně Johna chytne kolem ramen.

„Nic mi není," zamumle John s tváří zabořenou do límce Sherlockovi košile.

„To bych ani neřekl," mračí se Sherlock. „Možná bych měl raději zavolat doktora." Teda, ne že by chtěl k Johnovi pouštět jakoukoliv jinou osobu, obzvláště teď, ale pokud je nemocný...

„To nedělej, věř mi," pousměje se John a a narovná se dost na to, aby viděl Sherlockovi do obličeje. „Omegy bývají před heatem unavenější. Musí si odpočinout, než to začne. Já to mívám horší a to i bez všeho toho strsu kolem, vždycky se musím jít vyspat. Ostatním stačí, že nedělají nic namáhavého."

Johnovu řeč přeruší další zívnutí. Doktor se opře hlavou o Sherlockovo rameno, obličej co nejblíž jeho krku a spokojeně si něco zabručí pod nos. Sherlockovi dojde, že John usíná i ve stoje.

„Johne, pojď jdeme si lehnout," řekne Watsonovi mírně.

„Mně se nikam nechce," povzdechne si John utrpeně a obejme Sherlocka kolem pasu.

Sherlock si jen povzdechne. Takhle Johna do postele nedostane a na gauči se nevyspí. Aspoň ne pořádně. Nakonec Sherlock chytne ruce teď už doopravdy spícího Johna a trochu pracně je přemístí ze svého pasu na krk.

„Johne, musíš se držet, slyšíš? Jinak tě neodnesu," mumle mu Sherlock do ucha.

S trochou pochybností o vlastní síle chytne Johna za zadek a zvedne ho ze země. Automaticky se ho John chytne pevněji a omotá nohy kolem Holmesova pasu. Sherlock chvíli stabilizuje svůj postoj a kalkuluje, zda je tohle dobrý nápad, ale nakonec se vydá do své ložnice. Johnova je v patře, kam by kvůli schodům a Johnovi nedošel a navíc, v jeho ložnici je větší postel.

Ovšem složitější, než chůze s Johnem v náruči nebo balancování při otvírání dveří, je dostat Johna do postele. Nebo lépe řečeno, dostat Johna do postele a samotného. Ne, že by Sherlock nechtěl zůstat s ním, ale nějak nevěří tomu, že by nechal Johna si řádně odpočinout a vyspat se. Nakonec nejspíš pomohlo to, že postel, na kterou Sherlock po zádech padl, je právě jeho a ne Johnova. Sherlock Johna zabalil do deky a velice opatrně a pomalu nahradil sebe v Johnově objetí právě dekou. Přikrývka, která jde cítit alfou, omegu ošálí.

Sherlock Johna chvíli pozoruje, ale pak se donutí zvednout a jít. Musí nechat Johna si odpočinout.

Sherlock se potichu vrátí do obýváku. Chvíli se vrtá ve svém jídle, ale pak toho nechá. Nemá hlad. Neví, co dělat, nesnáší čekání. Nemá ani žádný pokus, kterým by se zabavil, ani žádný případ. Molly mu nemohla dát vzorky, které chtěl. Co má dělat?!

Sherlock začne rázovat před krbem sem a tam, občas si rukou projede vlasy, občas si cosi nespokojeně zavrčí pod nosem. Zhruba každou osmou devátou otočku protáhne až ke dveřím své ložnice, kde pozorně poslouchá, jestli už John náhodou není vzhůru.

Holmes prochází svou asi čtyryapadesátou otočku před krbem, když mu začne zvonit telefon. Sherlock okamžitě přiskočí ke kabátu, kde má telefon a příjme hovor.

„Co?!" štěkne do mobilu.

„Sherlocku, mám pro tebe případ, tak kde jsi?" ozve se ve sluchátku Lestrade.

„Kde?! Adresa!"

„Poslal jsem ti ji asi před půl hodinou nečteš si zprávy?" zeptá se Leatrde trochu podrážděně.

„Hned jsem tam!" ukončí Sherlock hovor a během oblékání kabátu si pročítá Lestradovu zprávu.

* * *

_Ochranitelské pudy : Už bylo řečeno, že mezi základní rysy chování nebo instinkty alfy patří to, že se snaží chránit svoje území, svou alfu, rodinu apod. Alfa mnohdy doopravdy udělá v podstatě cokoliv, aby svou omegu a potomstvo ubránila, ochránila a zabezpečila a to často i bez ohledu na názor oné omegy. Často se proto tahle ochrana mění na domácí násilí. Omega přece nemůže chodit ven, co kdyby se jí tam něco stalo. A nemůže ani mluvit s jinými lidmi, co kdyby jí chtěli ublížit. A musí poslouchat, pro své vlastní bezpečí, a když neposlouchá, musí být potrestána. Jo, všechno se může zvrtnout. Mimochodem nejlepší způsob, jak alfu nasrat nebo zdeptat, je dokázat jí, že se o svou omegu nedokáže postarat. A když si budete dost rýpat, uděláte z alfy pořádného paranoika. Co se týče bezpečnosti omegy, je každá alfa aspoň trochu paranoidní. Berte to trochu jako rodičovství nebo postavení hlavy smečky. I když je cesta do školy na kroužky naprosto bezpečná a nikdy se nic nestalo, někde vzadu v hlavě pořád bude onen idiotský hlásek, co bude roidčům připomínat, že auta a idiotští lidi existují. Stejně tak hlava smečky ví, že jsou na jejich území a v bezpečí a mají dost jídla, ale hlásek vzadu v hlavě bude říkat, že nepřátelé můžou přijít kdykoliv, stejně tak povodeň, co odnese zásoby nebo mor, co vybije všechnu zvěř. Alfa má ten hlásek taky. I omega nebo jakýkoliv člověk, když an věc příjde. Ale u alfy je větší šance, že se paranoia projeví v plné kráse.  
_


	6. Not my division

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...když tak pěkně čekáš, smutně koukáš (a komentuješ)

Otravnější pondělí snad ještě Lestrade nezažil.

Ráno bylo klidné, skoro nudné. Seznámil nového detektiva Gregsona s další papírenskou prací na oddělení, a pak se sám vrhnul do byrokratické části svého povolání, což je sice i ta nejotravnější část, ale někdo to dělat musí. Doplnit informace, podpisy, shromáždit všechny dokumenty... Je toho možná až příliš na jednoho člověka.

Tato obvykle k smrti nudná činnost byla zpestřena Sherlockovým vpádem a jeho rozkazem k přísunu nového případu. Kdyby Greg nějaký případ měl, nebojoval by teď s byrokracií. Mysli, Sherlocku, na co máš ten mozek? Nakonec se mu podařilo dostat neuvěřitelně arogantního a protivného Holmese pryč.

Než se mohl Lestrade uklidnit a dostat do stavu, kdy se opět dokáže plně soustředit na papírování, vpadla do jeho kanceláře Donovanová s nejžhavějšími novinkami dne a dle jejího výrazu možná i roku.

Sherlock Holmes během hádky s DI Gregsonem přiznal, že je John Watson jeho omega.

Tahle zpráva Lestrada překvapila, i když ne tolik, jak asi Donovanová očekávala. Každý, kdo se Sherlockem a Johnem strávil delší a někdy i kratší dobu, si musel všimnout, jak to ty dva k sobě táhne. Otázkou jen bylo, kdy si to uvědomí ti dva. Což se dle Donovanové už konečně stalo.

Po zbytek pondělní klidné směny musel Lestrade řešit jen papírování a dohady svých podřízených a kolegů na téma vztahu Sherlocka Holmese a jeho věrného společníka Johna Watsona. K večeru už to začalo být dost otravné, když ho každou chvíli někdo rušil, aby se zeptal na dva amatérské detektivy z Baker Street. Nakonec vytočený Lestrade zařval na celé patro, že další osoba, která se ho zeptá na vztah Sherlocka Holmese a Johna Watsona, skončí bez zaměstnání a konečně v jeho kanceláři zavládl klid. Aspoň do konce směny.

\- - o - -

Úterní ráno se ukázalo být opakem včerejšího začátku dne. Lestrade ještě ani pořádně nestačil vejít do budovy New Scotland Yardu a už měl případ.

Z Temže vytáhli tělo mrtvého mladíka s podezřelými značkami na ruce. Sotva ho dostali na pitevnu a skončili na místě činu, našlo se další tělo se stejnými značkami v St. James Parku. Tentokrát jde o ženu, ale jinak vrah postupoval stejně.

Nakonec Lestrade spolknul hrdost a napsal zprávu Sherlockovi. Sériový vrah je Sherlockova nejoblíbenější zábava, a tohle hrozí, že se může stát sérií, takže jeho příchod Greg očekával do desíti minut, ale ani po půlhodině po Holmesovi není nikde ani stopy. Nakonec se Greg rozhodne, že mu zavolá.

Hovor je přijat v podstatě okamžitě.

„Co?!" zařve Sherlock do telefonu, až sebou Greg trhne. Co to zas má za náladu?

„Sherlocku, mám pro tebe případ, tak kde jsi?" zeptá se Lestrade klidně.

„Kde?! Adresa!"

Tentokrát Lestrade doopravdy věří tomu, že má proražený bubínek.

„Poslal jsem ti ji asi před půl hodinou. Nečteš si zprávy?" zeptá se Greg rozčíleně. S obavami čeká, že na něj Sherlock zase něco zařve, ale ten místo toho ukončí hovor.

Detektiv inspektor si jen povzdechne a schová mobil do kapsy. Začíná pomalu litovat, že Sherlockovi vůbec volal, protože podle hlasu zní Holmes ještě protivněji a naštvaněji než obvykle. A to pak má detektivní konzultant tendence dedukovat a odsuzovat všechny lidi okolo, urážet je a provokovat. Nikdo si ovšem nebude stěžovat Sherlockovi do tváře, ne, všichni s tím půjdou k Lestradovi. Prostě další skělý den v práci.

Greg si povzdechne a jde za Donovanovou, která snad už zjistila něco víc o oběti.

Přesně podle původního předpokladu není třeba ani deseti minut, aby se Sherlock dostavil na místo činu. A přesně podle všech obav je Sherlock ve velice mizerné náladě.

„Kde je John?" zeptá se Lestrade na tu jedinou osobu na světě, která dokáže Holmese aspoň trochu krotit.

„Co je ti po tom?" zeptá se Sherlock ostře.

„Je to tvůj asistent, ne?" rozhodí Lestrade rukama. „Vždycky s tebou chodí na místo činu, když tu není, je to divné, tak se ptám."

„Je doma," zahučí Sherlock. „Je doma a spí," dodá, ale zní to spíš, jako by to říkal sám sobě pro uklidnění a ne Lestradovi.

Greg dovede Sherlocka k tělu mrtvé ženy a vzdálí se stejně jako zbytek policejního a forenzního týmu na tři metry. Okamžitě je u Grega Donovanová.

„Řekl vám něco?" zeptá se Sally se špatně potlačovanou zvědavostí.

„A co mi měl říct? Vždyť ani neviděl tělo," diví se Lestrade. Takhle zapálená do případu Donovanová už pěkně dlouho nebyla.

„Ale ne o tomhle," mávne Donovanová bez zájmu rukou směrem k tělu. „Myslela jsem o Johnovi."

„Co by s ním bylo, je doma," pokrčí Lestrade rameny, ale pak mu díky Sallynu naštvanému pohledu dojde, o co jeho podřízené a zvědavým davům okolo jde. „Na jeho vztah s Johnem jsem se ho neptal a je mi jedno, jestli spolu jsou nebo ne. Jestli to chcete vědět, zeptejte se Sherlocka sami, ale teď se laskavě věnujte práci!" řekne Lestrade rozčíleně.

„A kdo se chce na co ptát?" ozve se vedle Lestrada hluboký hlas.

Greg, který Sherlocka neslyšel přijít, málem vyletí z kůže.

„Ptát se chtějí všichni, ale Donovanová je mluvčí," oznámí Lestrade Sherlockovi.

Holmes věnuje Donovanové podmračený pohled a seržent raději zmizí.

„Co to tělo?" zeptá se Greg a vydá se směrem k oběti.

„Věk mezi dvaceti a pětadvaceti, omega, svobodná. Značky ruce jsou klínové písmo, což je jedno z nejstarších zachovaných písem na světě, vzniklo někde na Blízkém východě. Písmo není vytetované, je napsané černým fixem a oběť to rozhodně napsala sama, pokud nemá gumové ruce," povídá Sherlock.

„Ten chlap z Temže byl taky svobodná omega, ale tohle měl vytetované," informuje Lestrade s pohledem upřeným na značky. Tedy na klínové písmo.

Sherlock se najednou narovná, jako by spolknul pravítko a dlouhými kroky vyrazí pryč.

„Sherlocku!" rozkřikne se Greg a rozběhne se za ním, musí ovšem Sherlockovi skočit do cesty, aby ho zastavil. „Sherlocku, seš v pořádku? Co se děje?" zeptá se Greg.

„Musím domů," zahučí Sherlock a netrpělivě přešlápne. „Musím zkontrolovat Johna."

„A proč? Copak je nemocný?" diví se Lestrade.

„John je nemocný?" vyhrkne Sherlock překvapeně a ve tváři se mu objeví skoro vyděšený výraz, ale vzápětí se vzpamatuje a aspoň trochu se vrátí do normálu.

„Sherlocku, seš si jistý, že ti nic není? Chováš se divně," řekne Greg pomalu a více než ustaraně.

„Nic mi není, jen musím zpátky," odpoví mu Sherlock krátce.

„A co ten případ?" nechápe Greg.

„Jaký případ?"

„Tanhle případ. Ta mrtvá, co ti leží za zády a chlápek z Temže," řekne Lestrade trochu kysele. Co se tady sakra děje?

„To mě nezajímá," odsekne Sherlock. Obejde si Lestrada a pokračuje v cestě na Baker Street.

„Je to skoro sériový vrah, co bys chtěl víc?!" křikne za ním Greg.

„Johna!" odpoví mu Holmes přes rameno a zmizí.

Lestrade se ani nestačí divit jeho rychlosti, protože se mu za zády ozve dávivý zvuk.

Donovanová původně nesla jeden kelímek s kávou Lestradovi a z druhého pila, ale Sherlockovo poslední prohlášení způsobilo, že jí zaskočilo. Sally stojí zlomená v pase, rukama se opírá o kolena, kelímky s rozlitou kávou se jí válí u nohou a ona sama se snaží z plic vykašlat veškerou tekutinu.

„Pro Krista, Donovanová, jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se Greg s protočením očí.

„Jo," zachraplá seržantka a pomalu se postaví. „Ale slyšel jste to, ne? To, co říkal pošuk," zeptá se, jako by se chtěla ujistit.

„Jestli se mě ještě někdo zeptá na vztah těch dvou, tak mu seberu prémie, je to jasné?!" rozkřikne se Lestrade na zvědavé policisty okolo. „Máte tady někde vraha, tak se zkuste soustředit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsem říkala, že alfy dokážou být paranoidní, ne? A když je to tele jako Sherlock a navíc s ním hážou hormony... Se divím, že vůbec odešel z domu.  
> Ale jinak tahle kapitola nepotřebuje poznámky pod čarou, tudíž tu žádné nejsou.


	7. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se za ten měsíční rozestup mezi zveřejňováním, ale real life je děsně otravná a časově náročná věc. A to se dohromady ani nic nedělo.

Když se Sherlock vrátí na Baker Street, John ještě spí, ale ne na dlouho.

Že jde celý byt cítit omegou v heatu, to je věc, kterou už se Sherlock více méně naučil zvládat. Ovšem když ho paranoidní představy o ohrožení Johnovi bezpečnosti a spokojenosti poslaly z ulice rovnou do ložnice, dostalo Sherlockovo sebeovládání v podstatě KO. Protože heat už začal v plné síle.

V okamžiku je Sherlock na posteli, na půl leží vedle Johna, napůl na něm a snaží se dostat do deky, do které se doktor ve spaní zamotal.

„Sheuoku," zamumle John rozespale.

Víc toho říct nestačí, protože ho detektiv políbí. John ho na chvíli nechá, a pak z pod deky vydoluje jednu ruku a chytne Holmese za krk, aby se sám mohl trochu pohodlněji zapojit do líbání. Nakonec jim dojde dech a musí se od sebe odtáhnout, čehož John využije. S tváří přitisknutou k té Sherlockově mu začne šeptat do ucha.

„Sherlocku, klid, vzpamatuj se. Sherlocku, zkus se soustředit. Uděláš to pro mě? Budeš se soustředit?" mumle John tiše, zatímco pomalu otírá svou tvář o Sherlockvou čelist a krk.

Není lepšího triku na uklidnění alfy.

Sherlock něco neartikulovaného zahučí, ale přestane se dobývat pod deku. I když jeho obličej se stále snaží dostat pod Johnův límec soudě podle toho, kam ho zavedli drobné polibky a kde by rád pokračoval.

„Zavřel jsi dveře?"

„To je jedno," zahučí Sherlock nespokojeně a konečně do své činnosti zkusí zapojit i ruce, ovšem John ho nenechá.

„Musí být zavřeno, jinak sem může přijít kde kdo. Ty snad chceš, aby tady někdo přišel?"

Tohle Johnovo prohlášení jen přililo oleje do žárlivého a majetnického ohně alfy. V okamžiku se Sherlock (nebo spíše alfa) rozběhne pryč, aby zavřel všechny dveře v domě a zamkl je. Nikdo mu nebude lést do domu, do jeho teritoria a už vůbec ne žádná alfa. Tohle je jeho území a vše včetně Johna je jeho. Hlavně John je jeho. Jenom jeho.

Stejně rychle jako Sherlock z ložnice utekl, tak se i vrátil. Tedy po pečlivé kontrole, že je vše zavřeno a zaknuto a to všetně oken na ulici.

John, pořád zabalený do deky sedí na postei a dívá se na Sherlocka, který čelem do místnosti zavírá dveře. Holmes stojí u dveří a pohled mu skoro náhodně padne na hromádku oblečení, které leží u noh postele, a které tam předtím rozhodně neleželo.

„Johne," řekne Sherlock tichý hlubokým hlasem, když mu dojde, že je to Johnovo oblečení. To oblečení, které měl do teď na sobě.

„Pojď sem," řekne John klidně a pomalu ze sebe deku stáhne, takže na posteli sedí úplně nahý.

Sherlock ze sebe při tom pohledu vyloudí něco mezi zavrčením a zaskučením. Tak rychle by snad detektiv nebyl svlečený, ani kdyby jeho oblečení hořelo. V momentě, kdy se Sherlockvoi ze sebe podaří servat poslední kus oblečení, což byla dost tvrdohlavá ponožka, škrábe se alfa na postel a klekne si před čekajícího Johna.

Na moment se Sherlock nejistě zarazí. I když ho teď z většiny ovládá instiktivní povaha alfa a ne logika, pořád si je vědom toho, že tohle nikdy předtím nedělal. Nikdy s omegou během heatu nebyl a nechce Johnovi ublížit. Ovšem když se k němu John obrátí zády a klekne si na všechny čtyři, letí všechny nejistity a pochybnosti z okna.

* * *

 

_Já se omlouvám. Fakt se omlouvám. Vím že tu byl dotaz, jestli scéna s heatem bude nebo ne, ale mi to fakt nejde napsat. Ne do tohodle příběhu. Možná jinde, ale sem ne._

* * *

_Kousnutí : Často bývá, že kousnutí a cucfleky a mnohdy i modřiny (nejen na krku) považují alfy za svou značku na těle omegy. Proto se během sexu mohou projevovat více či méně násilně (záleží na chování alfy a na vaší stupnici toho, co při sexu ještě je přijatelné a co už je násilí). Zase, v takovéto situaci alfa funguje na primitivní mozek - když si to označím, je to moje a nikdo mi to nemůže vzít. Během sexu, obzvláště během heatu, to vadí jen málokteré omeze, po něm a po opadnutí endorfinů už se názory mohou lišit. Málokomu vyhovuje, že je pokousaný doslova všude._

_BDSM : Alias bonding, domination, submision, sadism, masochism = svazování, dominance, submisivita, sadismus, masochismum (+jsem si jistá, že to D mohlo taky zastupovat dvě věci). U OmegaVerse často můžete najít tenhle tag. Důvody pro to jsou více méně uvedené v poznámkách předtím. _

_Klasické pojetí alfa/omega vztahu je, že alfa je dominantní a omega submisivní, alfa rozhoduje, omega poslouchá. V závislosti na autorovi, jeho postavách a politické situaci bývá tahle dom/sub situace rozně vyznačená a různě zneužívaná. Vemte si Padesát odstínů a to, jak je tam vykreslený dom/sub vztah. To je definitivně špatný vztah, kdy dominantní zneužívá situace a kdyby to nebyl bohatý běloch, říká se tomu násilí. V OmegaVerse se to děje běžně, bo za a) někdy autoři neví a za b) alfám to politika a společnost dovolují, tak co? Jinak to, že jsou alfa a omega v dom/sub vztahu, neznamená, že tam musí docházet i ke svazování nebo sadismu a masochismu. O tom to není, i když někdy může být._

_Sadismus/masochismus. Pokud jeden rád ubližuje, je to sadista. Pokud se někomu líbí, když je mu ubližováno, je to masochista. Podobně jako s dom/sub věcí, i tohle je snadno zneužitelné. Někteří do téhle kategorie můžou házet to, když alfa dostane plazí mozek a snaží se označit si svou omegu všemi těmi kousanci, modřinami a škrábanci atd. Je to označené, je to moje mentalita._

_Svazování a další věci plus klasické pojetí sadismu a masochismu... Hele, pokud nejde o násilí, zneužívání a týrání, pokud obě osoby jsou schopné dát souhlas a dají onen souhlas, který je stále platný, pak ať si ti lidi dělají doma, co se jim líbí. To nemá s OmegaVerse moc společného, tady jde o osobní preference._

_Nesting : Dá se to přeložit jako hnízdění. Alfa i omega podobně jako normální lidi preferují bezpečí a známé prostředí. Proto se někdy stává, že alfa během heatu pro svou omegu vytvoří něco jako takové hnízdo nebo brloh. Častěji se ovšem stává, že tohle vytvoří omega sama pro sebe, jakožto bezpečné místo pro svou osobu. Obvyklá je buď postel, pokud jde o něco krátkodobého, např okolo heatu nebo malé prostory, kam se jiný blbě dostane a kde je ideálně jen jeden vchod pro dlouhodobé projekty. Třeba skříň, komora, tak něco. Jde o nějaké místo, kde si omega může zalést, být v klidu a bezpečí a nerušena alfou nebo kýmkoliv či čímkoliv jiným. Někdy to vytváří v době stresu, jindy kdykoliv, někdy mají tohle hnízdo permanentně, někdy to staví v době těhotenství. (Hlavně v době těhotenství tohle můžete najít i v jiných AU). _

_A co to hnízdění vlastně je. Od pohledu jde o tom, že omega (či alfa nebo někdo) prakticky postaví hnízdo či brloh z dek, polštářů a všeho možného měkkého a teplého včetně osušek a plyšáků. Může a nemusí obsahovat části (použitého) oblečení alfy a omegy pro komfort a zvýšení pocitu bezpečí. Do takového hnízda si omega zaleze a relaxuje tam, pravděpodobně komplet schovaná před zraky příliš zvědavého okolí. Omegy v hnízdě je lepší nerušit, potřebují svůj klid. Ve většině případů to nerušit platí úplně pro všechny včetně alf._

_Pokud alfa nebo někdo naruší tohle místo, omega se obvykle pokusí přestěhovat jinam, protože původní místo klidu a bezpečí už není tak klidné a bezpečné._

_Celá tahle věc je obvykle čistě instinktivní a pudová. Omega sama mnohdy neví, co staví nebo že tohle je to, co potřebuje, aby se mohla uvolnit. Ale jakmile to jednou pochopí, začne hnízdo milovat._

_Knot, knoting : Knot je v doslovném překladu uzel. Ve světě OmegaVerse ne tak úplně. Zase jedna věc, kterou autoři tohodle AU odkoukali od zvířátek. A jeden od druhého. Připravte se, bude to znít úchylně.A budu používat slovo knot, protože neznám zvířecí anatomii dost na to, abych věděla český překlad a říkat tomu uzel zní... nezní._

_V tomhle AU je knot něco, co funguje jen u alf. Přesněji se jedná o kulovitý útvar u kořene penisu alfy, který se projeví převážně pod vlivem heatu omegy a jejich hormonů, ovšem u některých autorů k tomuto dochází při jakémkoliv sexuálním vzrušení alfy.Během sexu pak dojde k tomu/by mělo dojít k tomu, že se alfě podaří celý penis a to i včetně tohodle knotu dostat do omegy a to i přes jeho velikost a potenciální nepohodlí ze strany oné omegy. Pokud se tohle děje během heatu, vliv hormonů obvykle zajistí, že si omega nestěžuje. Funkcí tohoto knotu je zajištění potomstva. Díky němu zůstanou alfa i omega "zaseknutí" do sebe, tudíž je zajištěno, že se sperma alfy dostane, kam se dle biologie dostat má. Po určité době (omega i alfa si spočnou, hladina hormonů v těle klesne, momentální zásoby spermatu jsou vyplítvané), knot splaskne a alfa a omega se od sebe můžou vzdálit._

_Z biologického hlediska má knot logiku, neboť zabraňuje zbytečnému úniku spermatu a tudíž zvyšuje šanci na oplodnění a pokračování rodu. Od koček a kočkovitých šelem (aspoň myslím) máme odkoukané, že knot může podporovat orgasmus omegy/samice. Taky zajišťuje, že alfa může za jeden sex ejakulovat vícekrát, protože mu omega nezdrhne, použije-li knot. (To zní fakt blbě.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Když to tak jeden rozepisuje, tak si začne i říkat, jak moc velký úchyl asi je... Osobně bych řekla, že ne moc.


	8. Post-heat

První den post-heatu strávili John i Sherlock na gauči v obýváku. John je zvyklý na to, že po heatu bývá ospalý a netečný, přece jen vydal spoustu energie a ona hormonální smršť taky dala jeho tělu zabrat, ale ve srovnání se Sherlockem přímo srší energií. Holmes na rozdíl od něj není zvyklý na takový nárazový výdej energie, jako bývá heat, takže celý den strávil spánkem s hlavou v Johnově klíně a budil se jen ve chvílích, kdy si chtěl John odskočit nebo podat něco k jídlu nebo k pití. V prvním případě ho Sherlock nechtěl nechat jít, a pak byl nervózní celou dobu, kdy měl Johna z dohledu. V druhém případě Sherlock okamžitě vyskočil na nohy a přinesl Johnovi jídlo, pití nebo cokoliv dalšího, co si John žádal.

„Johne, co se to se mnou děje?" zeptá se Sherlock s obavami s obličejem zabořeným do Johnova svetru a břicha. „Nikdy jsem se takhle nechoval, ale teď ano."

„To je normální reakce alfy, nedělej si starosti, to je úplně normální," povídá John chlácholivě a prsty projíždí mezi Sherlockovými vlasy.

„To takhle budu pořád?" zeptá se Sherlock a ustaraně se na Johna podívá.

„A to by ti vadilo?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Nemohl bych pracovat," řekne Sherlock nejistě. Sám neví, co chce vlastně říct. Má pocit, že Johna nemůže pustit z dohledu. I když je mu z logického hlediska jasné, že je John hned vedle v koupelně, kde se mu nemůže nic stát, stejně o něj má strach. A podobné to je i s dalšími věcmi. Obvykle by se Sherlock nezvedl a nešel do kuchyně pro jídlo, ani kdyby měl hlad on sám, ale když se John byť jen zmíní, že by si něco dal, může se Holmes přetrhnout, aby mu přinesl, co si žádá. Má pocit, že musí Johna obskakovat, pečovat o jeho blaho, pohodlí i o něj samotného. To je šokující změna oproti obvyklému stavu, kdy Sherlock s bídou pečuje aspoň sám o sebe.

„Neboj se, za den dva to přejde," řekne John chlácholivě a trochu se pousměje. „Ty a tvoje alfa jste jen trochu přecitlivělí, protože je po heatu, a protože ses mi pokusil rozžvýkat krk, ale postupně tyhle pudy alfy zeslábnou na normální míru," dodá.

Sherlock nejdřív s podmračeným výrazem uhne pohledem a zabručí si cosi nespokojeně pod nos, ale pak zase oči zvedne a podívá se na Johna.

„Takže máme bond?" zeptá se opatrně. „To, že jsem tě kousl, znamená, že máme bond?"

„Jo," přikývne John a zatváří se trochu vážněji. Sherlock vypadá vážně nejistě.

„Ale kousl jsem tě i- i v tom parku a bond to nebyl," zeptá se Sherlock zmateně.

„Bože, Sherlocku, tohle je biologie a sexuální výchova základní školy. Copak si ze školy nic nepamatuješ?"

„Vymazal jsem to. Nikdy předtím jsem to nepotřeboval," pokrčí Sherlock bez zájmu rameny.

John si s pohledem upřeným na alfu ve svém klíně povzdechne a zavrtí hlavou. Zatímco se naprost automaticky probírá vlasy svého partnera, pustí se do vysvětlování.

„Bond může vzniknout jen při a pouze při heatu, což bys měl už dávno vědět," neodpustí si John jedno rýpnutí. „Ovšem tohle pouto se musí pravidleně obnovovat. A jako pravidelně myslím každý heat, i když se říká, že jeden vynechaný heat nic neznamená a bond to neporuší. Moc. Taky se říká, že s každým dalším heatem a obnovením je bond a pouto mezi alfou a omegou silnější a pevnější. Někteří dokonce tvrdí, že poznají emoce toho druhého na dálku, ale to prý jsou jen řeči.

„To, co se stalo v parku, to byla jen značka. To alfa dělá, když si chce omegu označit za svou, ale není heat a nemůže tudíž dojít k bondu. Ta značka vydrží pár dní sotva týden, než úplně vybledne a rozhodně nejde o nic dlouhodobého nebo na stoprocent závazného."

Na chvíli se v obýváku rozhostí ticho, jen televize potichu hraje nějakou nezajímavou situační komedii.

„A ty mě necháš?" zeptá se Sherlock po chvíli s vážným výrazem.

„Nechám tě co?" diví se John.

„Obnovit bond," vysvětlí Sherlock krátce.

„Nechám. Jestli o to budeš stát," odpoví mu John bez zaváhání.

Sherlock už nic neřekne, jen zvedne ruku a opatrně chytne Johna za týl, než ho stáhne k sobě dolů, aby ho mohl políbit. Dává si přitom ovšem pozor, aby se ani špičkou prstu nedotkl bílého čtverce obvazu, který překrývá kousance na druhé straně Johnově krku. Během heatu se Sherlock ve své snaze si Johna přivlastnit rozhodně nekrotil. 

Chvíli se ti dva líbají, ale po chvíli se John narovná. A ne jen proto, že se ho jeho záda snaží zabít.

„Měl by sis odpočinout," řekne detektivovi mírně.

„Proč jsem unavenější než ty?" zeptá se Sherlock nespokojeně, ale s poslušně zavřenýma očima. „To nedává smysl."

„Jenom nejsi zvyklý. Neboj, zítra ti bude líp," poví mu John chlácholivě. A pak jen sedí a pozoruje dřímajícího muže. Svou alfu.

John se nemůže ubránit úsměvu, ale ani obavám. Veškerá Sherlockova vyznání byla pod vlivem heatu a instinktů alfy, i jeho žádost o obnovení bondu. Co když si to rozmyslí, až zase bude sám sebou? Co když se rozhodne, že to všechno byl omyl a chyba, kterou nemíní opakovat? Dokázal by John dál žít na Baker street, kdyby k tomu došlo?

„Johne, nech toho," zabručí Sherlock nespokojeně. „Díky tvým zbytečným obavám nemůžu spát. Je to otravné."

„Jak víš, že mám zbytečné obavy?" diví se John. A jak vůbec Sherlock ví, že má obavy?

„Mluvili jsme o bondu, a že ho chci obnovit, což tě potěšilo, ale taky z toho máš obavy, protože si myslíš, že si to rozmyslím, že ze mě mluvila alfa a ne já, což je hloupost. Jsou to zbytečné obavy, nemám v úmyslu si nic rozmýšlet, tak toho nech, chce se mi spát," brble detektiv nespokojeně, zazímco se snaží zabořit svůj obličej hlouběji do Johnova svetru.

John na Sherlocka chvíli hledí, ale pak se pousměje, skloní se k němu a políbí ho do vlasů. Protože jak jinak na tohle chcete reagovat?

\- - o - -

**Po roce**

\- - o - -

Alfy a omegy po společně stráveném heatu obvykle nechodí moc ven, protože alfy tou dobou stále bývají velice agresivní vůči komukoliv, kdo se k jejich vyčerpané omeze přiblíží. A oba z páru jsou obvykle příliš unavení, aby někam chodili. Post-heat u Johna obvykle trvá jeden den, ale tentokrát z nějakého důvodu trvá už tři, což se pouze v bytě nedá vydržet, protože John už nemá daleko k tomu, aby zabil přehnaně ustaraného Sherlocka nebo svou vyčerpanou a náladovou maličkost.

Nakonec se John a Sherlock z důvodů obav o vlastní příčetnost vydali do nedaleké indické restaurace, kde je vše tak silně cítit kořením, že není šance cítit cokoliv jiného. I kdyby u vedlejšího stolu byla omega v plném heatu, lidské nos nemá šanci si toho všimnout. Proto je to vhodné místo i pro dva muže z Baker Street. Johna nikdo neucítí a Sherlocka nebudou provokovat okolosedící lidi.

John se vidličkou vrtá ve svém jídle, ale moc toho nesnědl. Nemá hlad. Sedí těsně vedle Sherlocka s hlavou položenou na jeho rameni a s jeho ruku kolem pasu. Cítí se naprosto vyčerpaný a je z toho náladovější než puberťačka. Tak dlouho post-heat netrval ani poprvé a že před tím pořádně stresoval. Tedy poprvé po bondu se Sherlockem a to se říká, že při novém bondu je post-heat nejdelší.

Ospalá atmosféra u jejich stolu se z ničeho nic změní. Sherlockovo objetí je najednou o trochu pevnější a detektiv velice tiše zavrčí.

John zvedne hlavu, aby zjistil, co Sherlocka rozčílilo a uvidí kousek od jejich stolu trochu nejistého Grega.

„Počkej," hlesne John směrem k Lestradovi a obrátí se na Sherlocka. „To je jenom Greg. Ten je neškodný, je to jen beta," mumle John Sherlockovi do ucha a nosem mu přejíždí po čelisti a krku. Ani Sherlockovo chování neodpovídá normě a John začíná uvažovat, že by možná měl zajít za doktorem nebo něco. Přece není možné, aby se ho ještě pořád drželi heatové hormony, to by jeho tělo nezvládlo. 

Nakonec Sherlock odtrhne podmračený pohled od Lestrada a podívá se na nešťastně se tvářícího Johna.

„Dobrý?" zeptá se John opatrně.

Sherlock jen přikývne na souhlas, než se obrátí k Lestradovi a pokyne mu rukou k židli naproti nim.

I se Sherlockovým svolením se detektiv inspektor přibližuje jen velice pomalu. Za poslední rok se už stal svědkem toho, jak majetnický a žárlivý Sherlock dokáže být, obzvláště v období Johnova heatu. Greg si jen může gratulovat, že je beta. Alfu by k nim Sherlock nepustil ani na tři metry.

„Já vím, že na to teď nemáš náladu, ale potřeboval bych pomoc s případem," řekne Lestrade vážně a pro jistotu nevyhledává oční kontakt ani se Sherlockem ani s Johnem. „Před dvěma dny našli tělo jedné ženy. Nejdřív jsme mysleli, že je to obyčejná vražda, ale pak se našla souvislost s dalšími dvěma. Rozestupy mezi nimi jsou stejné, vždy osmadvacet dní. Potřebujeme najít vraha, než nastane další termín."

„Ještě je čas," zahučí Sherlock bez zájmu a otočí hlavu do strany, aby se mohl bradou opřít o Johnovo temeno.

Lestrade na něj zmateně hledí a nakonec mu pohled sklouzne na Johna.

„Příjde. Do konce týdne nejpozději," řekne mu John krátce, než zívne.

Greg poděkuje prostým pokývnutím hlavy a zmizí.

John si povzdechne a trochu víc se k Sherlockovi přitulí.

„Nepůjdeme domů?" zeptá se John unaveným hlasem.

„Měli bychom jít k doktorovi," usoudí Sherlock tichým hlasem.

John překvapeně zamrká a posadí se rovně, aby Sherlockovi viděl do obličeje. Copak mu Sherlock zase četl myšlenky, že ví, nad čím uvažoval? nebo je něco se Sherlockem?!

„Tobě něco je? Cítíš se špatně?" zeptá se Watson ustaraně.

„Ty musíš jít doktorovi," upřesní Sherlock.

„Ale mně nic není. Nejsem nemocný."

„Ne, ale jsi těhotný."

U stolu se rozhostí ohromené ticho. Johnovi se zdá, jako by ztichly i okolní stoly. Anebo jen na moment ohluchnul šokem.

„Cože? Já že jsem- Ale to- Jak to můžeš vědět?" dá nechápavý John dohromady aspoň jednu větu.

„Jsem genius a tvoje alfa," řekne Sherlock klidně a znovu k sobě Johna přitiskne. „Post-heat pro nás oba trvá déle než obvykle, a tvůj pach se změnil. Je v něm něco navíc."

„Ale i kdybych byl, tak to nemůžeš cítit tak brzo. Obvykle se to podle pachu pozná až po prvním týdnu nebo dvoum," hádá se John.

„Mám o dost citlivější nos, než ostatní lidé. A není to žádné 'i kdybych'. Budeš se muset smířit s tím, že čekáš dítě. Naše dítě."

„Paní Hudsonová se zblázní," hlesne John ohromeně a stále nevěřícně, ale pak se usměje. „Pane bože, já čekám dítě," řekne trochu roztřeseně.

„Já vím," pousměje se Sherlock a políbí ho do vlasů.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vím, že se mě vícero z vás ptalo, jestli tohle bude mít i část, kde se bude psát o těhotenství a o dětech. (A taky překvapivé množství vás řeklo, že se jim tenhle el primitivo příběh líbí, i když ten vznikl spíš jako by mimochodem, ať mám k čemu psát poznámky...) Hele, já nad tím vážně uvažuju, ale pokud se tak stane, tak ne v rámci tohoto příběhu. Řekla bych, že jakožto pokračování, ale znám svoje doručovací termíny. Kámošce jsem slíbila povídku nebo deset a už jsou to tři roky, ne-li víc. Furt jsem nedodala, i když je možné, že jsem párkrát začala. Ale to je jedno. Prostě těhotenství a junioři teď nebudou.


End file.
